The Crown Prince
by jess120
Summary: Prince Alexander dreamed of the day when he would meet his wife in his very own selection. Now that day has come, but Alexander isn't looking forward to it anymore. His brother, the crown prince, has been brutally murdered and Alex is now the crown prince. Can he handle being his new job, the selection, and the rebels?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Alexander's pov**

Alexander awoke from his slumber in different room in the palace than he had fallen asleep to in. Lately Alex had been sleepwalking places when he found sleep. This time, he woke up in the library on the second floor.

Alexander stood up from the arm chair he was in, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He knew it was going to be another long day, another day of being the crown prince.

Alexander walked into the hallway and saw many staff members hurrying to and from places. He wondered why the second floor was so busy at six in the morning. When realization hit Alex, he wished he could crawl back into the library and get some more sleep.

Today was the day that Alexander's selection would be announced live to all of Illea on the capital Report. Maids and butlers ran from room to room assembling furniture, beds, setting up decor, and painting walls. The official count down until the thirty five girls came started now.

All his life, Alex had been preparing for the day his selection would come. When his father, King Tiberius, suggested Alexander have a selection he was ecstatic. Now though, things are different. Ever since fifteen days ago when the rebels invaded the palace once again, things had been different.

It was a regular Thursday in the palace. The Royal family had just finished breakfast and we're getting started on the tasks they had planned. Queen Genevieve headed to the women's room with Princess Lillian to discuss the matters of Alex's selection and Lillian's soon to be baby's nursery. King Tiberius and his two eldest sons, Prince Adam and Alexander, were on their way to a war council meeting dealing with trade issues between Swendway and Italy. Prince Justin and Prince Max were headed out to the stables where Justin was teaching Max to ride a horse.

All was well in the castle until the blaring alarm went off. "Rebels!" The King had spit at no one in particular. "We need to get to the safe room." The King was usually a calm and collected person, that was, unless someone was threatening the safety of his family.

Alexander, Adam, and the King all took off in sprints towards the nearest secret passage to the safe room. Guards trailed in front and behind them to ensure the safety of the monarchy. They reached the entry door and the King stepped inside to the descent of stairs. Adam and Alexander were about to follow when one of the guards called, "your highness wait," the guard was panting and out of breath. "It's prince Max. He's outside, he'll never make it in time before the rebels get him."

At the mention of Adam's six year old son, he started to sprint outside towards the stables with the heavily breathing guard behind. Alexander went down into the safe room to inform his family of his brother and nephews whereabouts, but when Alex reached the safe room, he saw Max curled up and afraid on his mothers lap.

"Where's Adam?" Lily asked in hushed tones and she smoothed Max's black curls down. Alexander has no hesitation as he spoke. "He went out towards the stables looking for Max."

Lily's eyes grew wide as she realized it was a trick. "The rebels must have stolen a guards uniform and lied to my husband. We have to send someone to help him." Lily was on the verge of tears and she cradled Max in her lap.

"No." Tiberius shouted. "We can't risk losing anyone else in this family. We have all of the guards that are on duty outside this room protecting us, I'm sure Adam's fine." The King had the guards lock the safe room and that was the last time they all saw Adam.

After the rebel attack, Alexander went looking for his brother. Alex hadn't expected to find him so easily, and he hadn't expected to find him not breathing either. Written in blood was a message that would haunt Alex for a long time. 'The monarchies shall die one by one until none are left. Alexander is next.'

Alexander's selection had been moved up after that, as he was now the crown prince. Alex tried to argue with his father claiming that Max should be the next king since he was Adam's son. The King, however, stated that since Adam was never King, Max couldn't be the Royal heir.

Alexander was thrown into a new job, and then found out that he couldn't just choose a wife, he had to choose a queen to rule by his side also.

Just thinking about Adam's death made Alexander furious. He walked back up to the third floor, back to his room, where he took off the suit and tie he had been wearing from yesterday. Alex had fallen asleep trying to get work done and hadn't had time to change into pajamas.

He put on a black shirt and tie, with black pants, and matching shoes. He decided not to put a jacket on over the suit shirt since it was long sleeved anyways.

Alex trudged down to the dining hall where his family sat, matching in black apparel, eating their breakfasts. Tiberius read the morning paper about the provinces and rebellion in the castes, nothing new to him since he was King after all. Tiberius was a good King, but had to rule at a bad time. Italy and Swendway were constantly feuding and were leaning towards a war. New Asia's Alliances laid with Swendway and they were fully prepared to back them up in war. The German Federation took Italy's side as Swendway was an enemy of theirs. Illea so far was neutral and stayed out of the matter, but it was only an amount of time before they would get dragged down into it.

Tiberius's father had also contributed to Tiberius's bad time of rule. His father was a foolish man who had dragged Illea into a debt that Tiberius had finally paid off, but the lower castes were rebelling. To appease them, Tiberius had made Adam keep six lower caste girls in his elite. One of them happened to be Lily, and she and Adam actually fell in love. This satisfied the lower castes for a time, but now they've been coming back even stronger.

As Alex walked into the room and took his seat across from his brother, Justin, he saw that the only person who looked like they actually wanted to live in the palace was Max. He didn't quite understand that his father had died, even though his mom had tried to explain it to him many different times. He just thought his father was away in another country for a while. Sometimes Max would ask when Adam was coming back, and Alex could see the heartbreak on Lily's face as she answered him, "he isn't, baby. I thought I explained it to you already, daddy can't come back. He's in a better place now, he's with God, honey."

After breakfast came a long day of meetings and talk of the long awaited selection. The highlight of Alex's day was getting to go to his room before the report to freshen up.

He was finally alone. No one to compare him to Adam or remind him of the girls that were coming in a week. No one to talk to him and give him migraines, at least, that was until Alex had to go downstairs to the studio and announce his worst nightmare on live television.

Simon Walker bounded out from backstage when the light turned red to let Alex know the cameras were rolling. Simon oozed energy from his voice and tried to put his heart into announcing the dire situation the country was in.

Alexander tuned out the report. He knew everything that would be said on it anyways, and he didn't feel like listening to his father give an update about the almost war that was happening.

Alex sat and stared at the wall in the back. His stomach felt better when he didn't focus on the millions of people who were watching, or the lights that were blinding him. He stared at the wall until one sentence in particular caught his attention.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen," Simon announced as if it was a surprise for Illea to guess at. "Prince Alexander has an important announcement he'd like to make."The cameras were focused on him, all of Illea was watching with bated breath.

Alex exhaled to calm himself and began to say the speech he'd prepared earlier in the budget meeting. "As some of you may know, my nineteenth birthday has come an gone. I am eligible to have a selection if I so choose. I know it's what my brother would've wanted and I know it's you want Illea, so next week thirty five girls will be coming to live here and be guests in my home until I can find the right girl to become my wife and the future queen of Illea. The letters have been have sent out and many girls should have already received them."

The crowd erupted into cheers and all Alex could hope was that he'd really be able to find his wife in a group of thirty five strangers.

 **Hey, so first of all, thanks for reading my story. Please leave a review and follow and favorite this story. Yes this is going to be an SYOC, but I'll only be accepting twenty girls. I have to do an elimination so that's why I only want twenty girls because then then won't get eliminated first. The form will be on my profile. I suggest you look at it and please, please, please send me a character, I would really appreciate it.**

 **-Jess**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thank you for reading my story, it means a lot to me. Please submit a character to me. Heck, even submit two. I know the form is long and tedious, but it's really useful for me when writing about the girls. -Jess**

Chapter 2

 **Alexander's pov**

After the report, the Royal the family proceeded to try and enjoy a nice family dinner like they did every Friday night. Alexander picked at his food and only ate a bite of the tender meat that was in front of him. Only Justin seemed to notice his brothers lack of appetite, but it brought pleasure to the young prince knowing that his brother was in turmoil about being the crown prince.

The room was silent except for the clatter of silverware on plates and the occasional servant leaving or entering the room. Nobody dared to speak except for the current king himself, and it was only to bring bad news to the family.

"I know that all of you miss Adam and that all of you are grieving in your own ways," Max's piercing green eyes met the old kings but he said nothing as he sensed the mood of the room. "But it brought me peace to know that we've caught Adams killer."

The dining room dropped to an icy temperature and every pair of eyes in the room were trained on the king. Lillian began to silently weep and Genevieve looked down at her perfectly manicured hands. Only Alex had the audacity to speak.

"And the others," he whispered trying not to cry, "what about them, have you gotten them all into custody?" Alexander's Amber eyes sparkled in the dimly lit room and reflected the shadows of the flickering wax candles that sat on the table.

The king sighed and set his fork down, giving up eating the meal that sat in front of him. "After the rebel attack, many guards had captured who they assumed to be rebels. I took precautionary measures and had every guard in the palace, besides my personal guard, questioned and detained until we could do background checks. Nearly thirty of the guards were unregistered men who had killed other guards and had stolen their uniforms."

The king paused to let that sink in, and max climbed into Alex's lap afraid of the news and not fully sure what it meant. Alex snuggled max with him and motioned for Tiberius to continue.

"The rebels weren't in the palace posing as guards for long, less than a day, but it was still long enough to cause a death in our family. We will have the twenty-nine traitors to Illea publicly executed and televised. Adam's killer won't be so fortunate."

The king looked at Max and then up at Alex. He scratched his beard, a habit he often did when contemplating. He motion for Alex to cover up Max's ears and then whispered, "We have...other things in mind for him, such as torture. I'm going to personally make sure he pays for Adam's death."

Alex got goosebumps and was thankful to have Max on his lap. His nephew hadn't heard what the King said, but he was still glad that Max was right there so that he could ensure Max was safe.

"What..." Justin trailed off, not sure if he should say something or even if he was _allowed_ to say anything. "What was his name?" Justin's pale skin was almost white and he looked haunted even before Tiberius spoke an answer. "Felix Illea."

Lily started to sob and ran, well _tried_ to run but in her high heels it was more like a slow gallop. Justin, seeing the panic in her snow blue eyes, took off after her. He had made it his mission since Adam died to look out for her until the baby came. He was so worried about the stress she had and how it would affect her pregnancy.

Genevieve politely excused herself shortly after, with a thin line of tears running down her cheek. She took Max from Alex and left with her shoes echoing on the marble floor.

"Why?!" Alex snarled at his father. "Why'd he do it?!" Felix Illea was one of the descendants of the Gregory Illea. At one point in time, the Schreaves and the Illeas had been friends, but that was along time ago when Illea was a much happier place to live in.

Tiberius had witnessed his father and Calvin Illea, felix's grandfather, fight all of his life. They disagreed on everything and constantly fought over the smallest things. Calvin stormed out of the palace one day furious at Tiberius's father for not respecting his opinion on how to fix the debt Illea was in; he never returned. The Schreaves hadn't heard from their distant relatives since, but now they knew where the Illeas loyalty lied.

"I want to see him." Alex said through gritted teeth and tears. "No," Tiberius stated. "I don't want that monster near any more of my family members for as long as I let him live, is that clear?" Tiberius's voice boomed and echoed through the big dining hall.

Alexander turned around to face a large window where the last essence of sunlight struck the sky in a burning, colorful sunset. "You're not the only one who misses him you know?" Alexander's voice broke at the end of his sentence and he turned his anger on his father. His golden eyes resembled the sunset and reflected parts of the red from the sky.

"I need answer too! And not the ones that you tell me, I...I need to figure this out for myself. You aren't the only one who's suffering. Do you really think that I wanted any of this, to be this?"

Alex stormed out of the room without waiting for his father to answer. He was too angry at him, too angry at the rebels. And Alex was even angrier at himself for letting Adam out of his sight that day of the rebel attack.

Alex slammed the door to his room shut and started screaming. "Why did I do it?!" _Smash!_ There went a vase full of flowers from the garden. "Why didn't I go with him?!" _Crack!_ Alex punch the headboard above his bed and the wood went splintering away.

He stopped and looked into the full length mirror he had. It was dark cherry wood around a spotless shining mirror, a masterpiece really. But because of what was standing in the mirror, all Alexander saw was trash. "You!" He shouted at his reflection. "You did this! Felix may have killed him, but you let him go. Your just as much to blame."

Alex lunged at the mirror and it shattered into a million tiny pieces. Each one still reflecting Alex in them as he stood there and looked down at them. "I killed him." Alex began to cry. He knelt to the ground and didn't stop crying in the pools of glass that lay around him, until sleep finally overtook him.

 **Justin's pov**

Justin stroked Lily's back as she weeped into a pillow on a velvet couch in the women's room. Normally, all men except for Max had to ask permission to go into there, but Justin knew there was no way he was going to stand outside as Lily cried for the loss of her husband.

Justin knew that Lillian wasn't okay, so he didn't bother asking if she was, like many other people would've. Justin hated that people could be so inconsiderate that they ask question they already knew the answer to or could find the answer to if they just looked.

"Justin, he's gone isn't he?" Lily asked calming down. Justin nodded. "Yes he is. I don't care if people say he's still with us if he's in our hearts and if we keep his memory alive, that doesn't change the fact that he's dead. Nothing will or ever _can_ change that."

Lily soothingly rubbed her belly as she nodded her head. "And to think, his own cousin killed him." Another tear streaked down Lily's pale face. Her black hair had nearly all fallen out of the tight bun it was put in at the beginning of the night. Her black dress was rumpled and wrinkled. She leaned her head against Justin's strong shoulder and they bith looked out the window at the milky white stars spread throughout the sky.

"You know something, Just?" Lily said as she calmed herself down. "What?" He asked seeming less curious than he really was. "We...We found out that I'm having a girl a while back. Adam and I had been brainstorming baby names. It...It was almost even a game to us." Lily put both hands on her stomach and received a kick in return.

"Everyday we'd both come up with two names. One would be serious and one would be a stupid name we'd never consider. I'd tell Adam my names in the morning, but he'd wait until a serious moment in the middle of the day to tell me his joke name. He knew it'd make me laugh and that it would make your mother mad that I was laughing so hard."

Lily paused to smile and snicker a little at the memories. Justin could only imagine the most impossible baby names Adam would come up with. The thought of it almost made Justin laugh and he hadn't even heard any of the ridiculous names.

"Then one day Adam told me a baby name that he thought was perfect for our angel. He said it meant most beautiful, and even though he hadn't seen her yet, he knew that she would be the prettiest girl, besides me. Then the next day he mentioned the same name. This went on for several weeks and the name has really grown on me."

"So what's gonna be her name?" Justin asked brushing his fingers against the baby bump. "Calista." Lily whispered. She teared up again and said she was going to go to her room for the night.

After Lily left Justin made his way down into the library. He picked out several new books he'd never read and sat down in one of the plush armchairs. He tried to get into each book and focus on what he was reading, but Adam kept making his way into Justin's head.

"He would've been the best king." Justin said aloud to himself. Justin knew that Adam could strategize and look for every angle in a problem. He'd come up with multiple solutions for problems before deciding what option would be the best. Justin was just like Adam in that way.

Justin observed and noticed before doing anything rash. He was smart and calculating and well rounded. Justin shook his head at the thought of Alex becoming king. "It'd be the end of Illea." Justin chuckled to himself.

Alexander was strong and a giant brute like Adam was. Justin was smaller and paler than both of his brothers. Adam was a combination of Justin's brains and Alexander's physical attributes.

Alex didn't inherit any of either of his brothers brains though, in Justin's opinion. He was too hotheaded and to attached to his emotions. He was selfish and wanted what was best for himself. No, Justin couldn't stand by and watch his brother take the crown that should be his.

Justin set aside the books he was reading and pulled out a notebook. He began writing and devising a plan to take the throne for himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so I still need more characters for the story. Even if you've already submitted one, you can submit as many as you like. Also please please please review. I love hearing what you guys think of my chapters, and constructive criticism is welcome. -Jess**

Chapter 3

 **Sabrina's pov**

The smell of coffee hit Sabrina as she woke up. Not the kind that's overpowering like she sold at the coffee house she worked at, but the kind that's so mild and weak, it barely made its way up to Sabrina in her room upstairs.

Sabrina accepted that she wouldn't be sleeping in any later than seven that morning and started to get ready for the day. It was a Saturday, which meant that Sabrina didn't have to work. No customers rushing to and from places, yelling at her if she wasn't fast enough. Nope, Sabrina was free to do whatever she wanted to do that day, which just happened to be signing up for the selection.

She threw on jeans and a tee shirt and ran downstairs. The smell of coffee mixed with bacon and pancakes as she approached the kitchen and the sizzle of a pan on the stove was music to her day before Sabrina had done her regular morning shift and then covered the afternoon shift as well. She hadn't eaten anything since before she left for work yesterday morning.

Sabrina reached the kitchen and stood behind the old table she and her siblings gathered around for breakfast each morning. She was unnoticed so far, as the only three people besides her in the kitchen were all occupied. Her older brother Darren was reading the newspaper as he shoveled down pancakes. Aubrey was humming a tune from a song their mother sang them when they were little, and Callie, Sabrina's younger sister, was reading a letter addressed to Sabrina.

"What are you doing?" Sabrina chirped at Callie from behind her. Callie, being an easily spooked person, jumped in her seat. "N-nothing Sabrina." Her cheeks turned red and she tried to hide the letter. Sabrina snatched it up at once and gasped when she saw what her sister was doing.

"Callie!" She barked making the whole household, except for her sister who was upstairs still sleeping, turn towards her. "What are you thinking?! This letter is for _me._ And on top of that, it's from the palace. What gives _you_ the right to open it up?"

Darren rolled his foggy gray eyes, that were identical to Sabrina's, and said in between mouthfuls of pancakes, "oh just let her read it. We all know it's for the selection, there's no secrets or mysteries about it. She's just curious."

"Yeah, well curiosity killed the cat." Sabrina spat back at Darren as she smoothed out the rich paper that Callie had wrinkled. "Well, it's good thing Callie isn't a cat then right?" Aubrey set the plate of pancakes down as she said so, proud that she could have a retort. Usually Darren and Sabrina were the funny ones and Aubrey took pride in being able to keep up with them.

"You people are _impossible_!" Sabrina shouted as she rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Adrienne will understand how I feel when she wakes up."

"Oh," Aubrey said as she sat down and drizzled sticky syrup on her breakfast. "I guess you didn't go into Adrienne's room and see that it's empty." Sabrina and Callie shared a room along with Darren. Aubrey and Adrienne shared the other bedroom upstairs.

"Well where'd Adrienne go this early in the morning?" Sabrina would've thought that Adrienne was at work, but Adrienne had just got a job at a newly open restaurant and it didn't open until one that afternoon.

"She..um..she..um" Aubrey stammered twirling her fork. "For goodness sake, spit it out Aub." Darren said slamming the newspaper down, clearly annoyed. Aubrey turned bright red and Darren looked right at Sabrina.

"She went to go get her picture taken for her selection form." Darren got up and put his dishes away. "What?!" Sabrina shouted. "Yeah, she..uh-" Aubrey trailed off again. This time Callie picked up the pieces for her. "She wanted to fill hers out without you. She said she didn't want you to copy her form and give her less of a chance of being selected." Callie sipped her orange juice and watched the annoyance on her sisters face with pleasure.

Sabrina and Adrienne had talked about filling their forms for the selection out together ever since they figured out that Adrienne would be nineteen and Sabrina seventeen. Both girls were excited for each other since then, or at least that's what _Sabrina_ had thought.

"Okay," Sabrina said through gritted teeth. "Two can play at this game." Sabrina picked up a pen and started to write.

 **Janice's pov**

It was cold, even for a late autumn, early winter day. Maybe Janice was over reacting, Sumner was rarely cold enough to get snow in the winter. France, the country Janice's family immigrate from, was much colder, but Janice has been there to experience it in years.

Janice walked to the dance studio in a sweater a size too big for her and leggings. She carried her dance clothes in a bag, but didn't dare to put them on before reaching the studio; leotards weren't very warm.

Janice could feel the tip of her freckle spattered nose turning pink and was excited to near the heated dance studio. Janice's breath fogged up in the rigid air and she decided to breath out of her mouth instead of her nose. The small puffs of steam caught in the sunlight, but slowly vanished after a couple of seconds.

When Janice was inside the dance studio, changed and ready to go, she started stretching. She was almost completely warmed up from the frigid walk to the studio when Savannah came and joined her. Janice always considered herself pretty, but Savannah was gorgeous. She was tan from the Sumner sun and her golden hair went to her shoulders. She was much taller than Janice too, which Janice was sometimes a little jealous about.

"Hey," Savannah casually said, joining Janice at the point she was at in stretching. "Are you preforming at the show later tonight?" "No," Janice shook her head. Tonight's show was all about hip hop and tap dance. Neither of the dances were things Janice liked or was good at.

"Perfect." Savannah said as a crooked smile crossed her face. "Why?" Janice asked with growing curiosity. "What's so important?"

"Well," Savannah said sheepishly. "I was hoping that we could maybe fill out our forms for the selection together, _if_ it's alright with you, that is."

Janice smiled and her emerald eyes lit up in a way they only did when she was truly happy. "Of course, Savannah. I forgot all about the selection, but I _was_ meaning to sign up for it. It'll be perfect to do together."

"Alright," Janice's dance teacher called out. "Time to start, I hope you all are ready because we have a show next week and I'm only taking the top five dancers to dance the two ballet numbers I have planned."

Janice and Savannah exchanged excited grins, they were the top ballet dancers in the studio, they stopped being nervous to preform in front of their instructor long ago.

"Savannah, you're up first," the teacher called out as she adjusted her glasses on her face. Savannah took a deep breath. "Wish me luck," she whispered to Janice with a wink.

Savannah started off slow with a series of adagio, and moved into a glissade, with several pirouettes following, and lastly ending in a plié. Other dancers either respectfully clapped at the end, or jealously glared. Savannah strutted back over to Janice with a spring in her step and a smile on her tan face. "How was that?" Savannah whispered. "That was amazing. The best you've ever danced without planned choreography. You did way better than what I'm going to do."

"Well," Savannah said catching her breath, "what can I say, day shines brighter than night." Both girls laughed at the old inside joke. Savannah was day with her golden hair and matching tan skin, and Janice was night with her long dark curly hair and pale skin. "I think you forgot," Janice said playing along. "Night is more mysterious and graceful, and most importantly; quieter than the day!"

For the rest of dance practice Janice couldn't get the thought of the selection out of her head. How could she have almost forgotten about that? She's always wanted to find love and Prince Alexander seemed like a nice guy. Plus, if Janice got into the selection, her whole family's lives would change. They'd get compensated and maybe even get the life they so deserved.

The whole way to Savannah's house, Janice ignored what Savannah was saying. If Janice wanted to be selected, she had to make a game plan.

 **Alexander's pov**

Alexander had already woken up and taken a shower to wash all of the dried blood off of him, but the little slashes from the mirror that ran up his arms and covered his hands ached. Every time Alex tried to open and close his fist the cuts threatened to reopen.

He sighed knowing that it was going to be a long day for him. He wrote a note and stuck it on the frame wood of the smashed mirror saying that it tipped over last night and that in that process it knocked over the vase that was on the floor next to it. He apologized for the cracked headboard, saying he woke up and smashed his head on it when the mirror fell. It was a pathetic lie and Alex knew it, but he didn't want to say the real reason reason to why his room was in tatters.

Prince Alexander decided to skip breakfast and go outside instead, a luxury he knew he'd soon have to relinquish once the selected came. Alex's golden eyes bugged out at the thought of the selected soon being in his home. He'd simply forgotten that soon he'd have to pick their names out of the bowl and right after that, they'd be at the palace with him.

Alexander ran his hands through his messy medium brown hair as he pondered. He thought about his selection as he roamed around the gardens weaving down endless paths and through a maze made of hedges subconsciously.

"Will I like any of them, will any of them like me, what if I hate them, do I even want a selection, is it too late to cancel the whole thing, will the rebels ever attack, will they kill anyone else?" Alex mumbled all of his questioned to himself but stopped dead in his tracks when the next question popped into his head: will the rebels kill one of his selected?

Alexander quickly made a U turn and headed back towards the palace that sparkled in the sun. It was almost blinding to look at. The dull ivory colored palace had ivy vines growing all the way to the top of the navy blue roof. Alex remembered when he was seven. He and Adam were playing outside, their mother suggested it because she couldn't get any work done with the two of them being so loud. Alex had bet Adam that he could climb faster and higher than Adam could on their playground in the gardens. Adam said that it wouldn't be fair because the small rock wall on the playground could only fit one person at a time.

Adam suggested they find another place to race each other. Alex looked at the vines and took off in a sprint. Adam followed him but didn't start climbing like Alex did. Adam told him it was too dangerous, that the vines could snap.

Alex climbed higher and higher wanting to reach the roof to prove Adam wrong. When he climbed to the second floor a maid saw him and ran to get his mother. Genevieve came outside to find Alex at the fourth floor and Adam standing on the ground with her watching Alex with bated breath. Genevieve was appalled at her son's behavior and she demanded he come down at once.

Alex refused to climb down until he reached the top of the roof and proved his point to Adam. Alex did end up reaching the roof, and multiple guards scooped him up and carried him inside before he could fall. Alex was grounded and wasn't allowed to climb the palace again.

"Fetch my father at once." Alexander commanded a guard by the door. He was so nervous for his selected girls. He started pacing and didn't stop. Several minutes later King Tiberius returned with the guard, not amused to have left his breakfast early.

"What is the meaning of this Alexander?" His gruff voice commanded. "Father, the girls aren't safe here, not at a time when the rebels have the forces to infiltrate the palace."

"That was one time Alexander." The King sighed. He rubbed his temples as if a headache was approaching him. "I can assure, even promise you, Alex, that a stunt like that will _never_ happen again in this palace."

"How can you be so sure?" Alex asked suspiciously. "I've given key cards to each of the guards. Each key card has a picture of the guard, his name, and a barcode to unlock certain areas in the palace. If a guard isn't wearing one at any time, they'll be detained. Alex, we have better security measures, nothing will happen to the girls."

"Even so," Alex stated. "I would feel much better about this selection if each girl had two personal guards that accompany her at all times. Of course, they won't be allowed inside the women's room, just outside it. But each girl will have one of her two personal guards with her or posted outside her door."

Tiberius scratched his beard and thought about this. "And what if I refuse, what if I think these girls are safe here?" "Then I'll call of the selection." Alex said without a trace of doubt in his voice. "I refuse to let these girls be in danger, not when I can do something to help them.

"So be it." Tiberius said wondering how he was going to pull seventy guards from their regular shifts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so I'm sorry for making you guys wait for a new chapter. I've been really busy lately. Anyways, I want to start the selection soon and in order to do so I need 2 or 3 more girls. That's all I need, and I can really get the story going. Please leave a review. I really love to see what you guys have to say. -Jess**

Chapter 4

 **Rachel's pov**

Rachel looked around herself in awe. When she was a little girl and decided that she liked running, she never dreamed that she'd someday be in Angeles competing in a worldwide competition with all of the top runners in the world.

Rachel tightened her high ponytail with her dirty blond hair in it. She often did this habit when she was stressed or nervous. Her brother Conner used to always joke that she could run so fast because her hair was so tight that it didn't cause any wind resistance. Rachel knew it was a joke and that her hair really didn't have wind resistance in the first place, but that always encouraged her to look at her brother's light brown eyes before races and tighten her ponytail. She'd receive a wink from him and it would always calm her restless nerves.

Rachel shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking about Conner, not now before a big race. If the image of his corpse creeped its way into her mind she might be sick again.

"Ciao, come stai?" Rachel heard someone say. It was her friend Maddalena from Italy. She'd just asked Rachel how she was in Italian. She'd been trying to teach Rachel Italian, but for some reason, Rachel couldn't pick it up.

"I'm fine Maddalena, how are you?" Rachel asked with fake enthusiasm. She loved her Italian friend, but conversing before a race was something Rachel didn't like to do.

"Oh, Rachel, I'm having a wonderful time here in Angeles. It's my first time being here since two years ago." Maddalena flashed a white smile and Rachel excused herself. She wasn't in the chatty mood. Well, mainly Rachel didn't want Maddalena to ask about Conner, how could Rachel tell her best friend that her brother, and Maddalena's old boyfriend, had died?

Rachel stretched and warmed up until she heard the call for her first race of the day; the 200 meter dash. Rachel adjusted the blocks under her feet to the right distance apart and the right length back. She positioned her feet on them and burst out of them for a run through. She stopped a couple feet away and went back to adjust the blocks to give her the perfect take off angle.

All the other racers in her heat were ready. Rachel was in the last heat, the best runners were here. This would be the race of a lifetime for her. She couldn't blow it, not now with her father finally watching her. She knew that if she didn't finish in the top three her father would stop paying for her personal coach and stop funding her running career.

She slowly inhaled and exhaled to get the nerves out of her. "Ready," called an announcer who stood a few yards away with a gun. "Set," he yelled out and Rachel and all the other runners got into their starting positions. She was ready for this race, she had to be, she was going to win.

The gun rang out and smoke came flying from it. All the runners took off and sped down the red, rubber track. Rachel flew along side the top runner. She would be happy for second place normally, but today was different, today her father was watching her, judging her abilities.

She turned to see who the other runner was and it was Maddalena of Italy. "No," escaped Rachel's mouth as she ran harder, faster, and better than she ever had before. The finish line was nearing and it was the sole target of Rachel's blue eyes. Her arms and legs sped back and forth and back forth until Rachel was way past the finish line slowing down for breath.

"Good race," Maddalena breathed as she leaned over herself. Rachel put her arms up and crossed them over her head to open up her airways to breath better. "You too, Lena. So do you know who won?"

"No," Maddalena whispered still catching up with her breaths. "I'm not sure if it was you or me."

Rachel silently cursed herself. She could ran faster, pushed herself harder. A moment of pain is worth a lifetime of glory, she paced back and forth and waited with bated breath to see the leaderboards.

When they popped up a picture came with it. "A photo finish," Rachel said as she rolled her eyes. Maddalena's left foot crossed the finish line inches before Rachel's did. "I-I-I got...second." Rachel said as she shrunk into defeat.

She graciously went up and shook Maddalena's hand and she shook the third place winner, Gloria Henricksen's, hand as well. She was from the German Federation. She had a thick accent and a long slim face with sleek black hair.

Rachel stood on the podium later that day with her fellow champions, but all she could do was envy Maddalena. She just so wished to have that first place medal, if, only to impress her father.

After that, she went into the stands where her father was reading a schedule of the running events that would take place later that day. He saw Rachel climbing the stairs out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't care.

"Second, is that the best you can do?" He asked not taking the paper he was reading from in front of his face. "Father," Rachel started but was interrupted. "No, no second won't do." He shook his head and slammed the paper down in his lap. "I take off work for this, to give you a chance to prove yourself and you blow it. What would Conner think if he saw you?"

Small tears welled up in Rachel's blue eyes. She willed them down though, not wanting to make an even bigger scene. "I've fired your coaches. No more running for you." "No!" Rachel yelled, clearly frustrated. "Your mother told me when she found out she was having a girl, that she wanted to raise you like a lady. Well, when she died in childbirth and I forgot all about that. Ladies shouldn't run, especially a lady from a wealthy family of twos who has more important things to do." Her father's ice eyes had no trace of kindness in them.

"Father, what are you going to do? Please, please just let me race, it's all I've ever wanted to do. And-and Conner supported me, why can't you?"

"Because I'm not Conner." Her father snapped. "Now, since you don't have the money to pay for your coaches, you can't have them. I've decided to give you a choice. You can either go to London and go to the finishing school your mother went to, or you can enter the selection."

Rachel's father pulled a thick envelope out from his coat pocket and handed it to Rachel. It was the selection letter she had vowed she wouldn't fill out. Rachel never cared for the Royal family, they put Illea in a bad place. Even if Rachel wasn't suffering, she still felt bad for those who were.

Rachel sighed. She didn't want to leave Illea and go to a finishing school. If she signed up for the selection what were her chances of getting in anyways? If she did get in, it would be time away from her father, a time where she'd get payed to stay in the palace and could maybe afford to hire her coaches back.

"Do you have a pen?" Rachel moaned to her father as she ripped the selection form out from the cream envelope.

 **Daphne's pov**

Daphne had dreamed of being in the selection since she had first seen the report as a little girl. When she was thirteen she had watched prince Adam's selection form the moment he had announced it, to the moment when he had chosen princess Lillian to be his wife. Daphne had wanted Lillian to win from the very beginning because she was from Daphne's home province, Columbia.

Daphne knew Lily before she had become a princess. The two families of theirs were really close. Lily used to be a former 6 and Daphne's parents would watch her while her parents worked. Lily grew up playing with Daphne and her brothers in the flower shop of theirs.

Daphne was only thirteen at the time, and couldn't sign up for the selection, but she watched and helped Lily fill out her form. When Lily had gotten to the palace she sent back a picture of her room to Daphne along with a note to her. Daphne treasured the note and always kept it in her back pocket along with the picture of Lily's first room in the palace.

When Daphne found out about Prince Alexander's selection, she was ecstatic. She filled her form out the first day she was allowed to, which happened to be two days after she received her letter since she was working at all times since before then. In fact, Daphne was still working as she filled out her form. She was running her fathers flower shop in town while her parents were at the flowering farm they ran for a family of twos. It was just Daphne and her older brother Duke.

Daphne filled out her form in the front of the shop by the register since it was a dark and stormy day. No one had come into the shop that day, which Daphne was excited about so she finally have one of her dreams fulfilled; a chance to be a princess.

Duke was in the back of the store creating bouquets for a wedding that was scheduled to happen two days from then. Daphne had hidden the form from Duke as she knew he would be bitter about it.

Duke was twenty five, a year older than Lily and they had been best friends. In their teenage years, Duke and Lily had become more than just friends and they started to date. Their relationship hadn't ended when Lily signed up for the selection, Duke knew that she had signed up to get money for her family. Then, something happened between Adam and Lily. They were married. Duke had never forgiven Lily because she hadn't even had the decency to write him and tell him, she let Adam tell him on national television as he proposed to her. Daphne wasn't bitter towards Lillian though; if Daphne had the chance to marry a prince, she'd take it too.

Daphne sat listening to the rain patter against the ground and watched as it slid down the huge glass windows that made up the front of the store. It was peaceful really, Daphne could almost forget that she was working as a six in flower shop and imagine herself sitting in the palace next to Alexander watching the rain as it hit the majestic gardens below.

Daphne was absolutely certain that she was destined to be a princess and was sure that she'd be selected if she applied.

Her thoughts of the palace and her dream prince faded as the ring of the bell above the front door to the shop tinkled. Her father came in wearing his muddy boots, a trench coat, and an old worn out hat with a hole in it.

"Any customers so far?" He asked with hope in his voice. "Not yet," Daphne said raising her voice above the thunder that boomed. Her father sighed and set his hat and coat on the rack by the door.

"Business has slowed down since October," he said as he hunched over to the examine the buckets of wilting red roses that were kept on sale.

"Well," Daphne said as she picked up one of the roses and inhaled its perfume. "Flower selling always tends to decrease this month. It will pick back up around Christmas, I promise." Daphne's hazel eyes sparkled next to her red lips and the red rose.

Her father always worried about ends meeting on the off months. October usually was a good month for them because people wanted plants to brighten their house as leaves fell off trees. In December they sold many flowers to celebrate the festivities. Early November though, tended to not have very many sales, no matter what year it was or what had happened that year.

Her father walked over to the counter to look at the record of sales that past week, but instead stumbled upon the form Daphne had gushed over since before she had even had it.

"What's this?" Her father asked pointing to the paper. "Nothing," Daphne said as she snatched the paper from him, making sure not to wrinkle it. "It's just a side project I'm working on."

"Sure," her father chuckled as he crossed his arms smiling. He knew exactly what the form was and he knew how excited Daphne must be. "Just don't let Duke see that."

Daphne let out a breath of relief as her father walked back to the coat rack and grabbed his jacket and hat. "Oh," he said as he opened the door letting the rain in. "Tell Lillian I say hello when you get to the palace."

 **Alexander's pov**

"Ok, so you have to let me finish telling you, so no interrupting ok?" Justin and Alexander sat on the balcony enjoying a breakfast for just the two of them. Justin had sent Alexander a note the last night telling him to meet there at six thirty sharp for breakfast. Alexander thought it would be the whole family, but just spots for him and his brother were set at the small table.

Justin had ordered Alexander's favorite breakfast foods; blueberry muffins, bacon, toast with marmalade, waffles with whipped cream (lots and lots of whipped cream), and a giant pitcher of orange juice. Alexander didn't know what Justin wanted, but he knew that Justin had hatched another hair brain scheme that he wanted Alex to be apart of.

Justin had just told Alex that he had a plan let Alex relinquish the crown. Alex didn't know how Justin knew he didn't want to be king, but Alexander was open to suggestions.

"Fine, what's your plan?" Alex asked putting more whipped cream on the waffles that already had a mountain of the sweet stuff on it. "Well," Justin continued getting a sly grin on his face. He was so proud of what he'd thought up, it was genius really.

"There are only three ways to step down from the crown." Justin stated. "Yeah," Alex said in the middle of a bite of waffles. He wolfed down some more before saying, "anybody knows that. You can die, commit treason, or marry into an alliance."

Justin looked at his brother with annoyance. His green eyes swirled with some of the gold found in Alexander's eyes. Justin was clearly annoyed that Alex had interrupted him. "Yes," he said through gritted teeth. "Now you said you wouldn't interrupt." "Oops. Sorry." Alex uttered as he gulped down more breakfast.

Justin impatiently looked at his food before continuing. "Now obviously, we're not going to kill you, and treason is punishable by death. So that leaves us with one other choice."

Alexander dropped his fork and wiped the whipped cream off of his face with his shirt sleeve. "Are-are you saying-" Alex stuttered. "Yes." Justin nodded. "You would marry."

Alex's eyes went wide and he ran his hands through his hair, subconsciously musing it up. He frowned in thought and his tan skin changed to a sickly white.

"Who?" Alex whispered terrified. "Princess Rosa of Italy. She's only a year younger than you and she's eligible. She isn't the first born, her brother is, so you wouldn't be king."

"Usually arranged marriages or foreign marriages are for princesses." Alex said embarrassed. "Look," Justin yelled. "Do you want to be king or not?!"

"I-I" Alex stammered as he put his napkin on the table clearly done with breakfast. He stood up and walked to the railing. He sighed and continued with his head hung in shame. "I'm scared Justin. I don't know Rosa very well. I don't want to marry someone who I can barely remember their name. What if I hate her? I'll never be able to get out of Italy."

Justin stood up and walked to Alexander, angry his brother wasn't liking the plan he'd thought up. "Hey, it's okay. Being scared is normal. Everyone gets scared when the future's talked about. Nobody know what will happen and nobody can change what _has_ happened. It's okay to be scared."

Alex shook his head and hopped onto the balcony railing. He dangled his feet over the edge and thought over all of the options he had. "No, Justin. What would happen to the girls who filled out the selection forms, it wouldn't be fair to them."

Justin's face dropped. His brother wasn't going to give up the throne. He remained calm though, it's what any good leader should do. "I'll take your selection if you want. I don't mind, really I don't."

Alex laughed and turned around to face his brother. "Thanks, Just, but it's okay. You shouldn't have to suffer when you aren't even nineteen. Besides, being king might not be so bad if I have the perfect girl by my side."

Alex smiled and his dimples came out. Justin was always jealous of Alex's charms. He wished he'd gotten dimples at the least, even Max had them.

"Okay," Justin said sighing. "But you better make me an advisor when you're king. I know you and how stupid you are. Don't you dare make any rash decisions without me knowing what they are."

Alex chuckled and hopped down from the railing. "You know I won't." He said as he ruffled Justin's brown hair. "You know something, Just?" Alex asked as Justin raised his eyebrows. "What?" He responded. "I'm actually looking forward to this selection."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who submitted a girl to the selection. I suppose I would accept one or two more girls if someone really wants to send one in, but otherwise the empty provinces are just girls who will be eliminated in the first elimination round.**

Chapter 5

 **Alexander's pov**

 ****Alexander was held up in meetings for the rest of the week. Thoughts of the selection flew out of his head along with the thoughts of eating and sleeping.

Tiberius gave Alex lots of work to keep him busy if he wasn't in meetings. He knew that Alex was having trepidations about taking his brothers place, and the King himself was worried too.

Tiberius always favored Adam and Justin to Alexander. Both of his other sons were similar to himself in behavior and decision making. Alexander on the other hand, was reckless and unpredictable.

Tiberius tried with all of his efforts not to take his anger out at Alexander for messing up and for partially killing Adam. Instead, Tiberius gave Alex work. The more occupied Alexander was, the less likely he was to be a horrible king, and the less likely he was to be around Tiberius.

Alexander was exhausted. All day he'd gone to meetings, giving his input and having his father test his knowledge about warfare and the country by having Alex choose what to do. Alex would've been fine with that, except for the fact that every time he made a decision his father didn't agree with, Tiberius would embarrass his son in front of all of the advisors.

The side projects that the king gave Alex were draining. Alex took them very seriously as he wanted to become a great king, but he was very aggravated with how long they took.

After meetings all day Alex would skip dinner to work on the projects. He'd finish one of them around two or three in the morning and then have to start a new one. Alex looked horrible from the lack of nutrients and lack of sleep.

Finally, Friday night had come, the night Alex would pick thirty five girls, each from a different province, and get to see who they were. Alex had completely forgotten about the report that night until Genevieve and Lillian came to check on Alexander before dinner.

"Hey, Alex?" Lily asked as she opened the door to his room and came in. Alex was sitting at his desk working. "Are you coming down to dinner tonight or are you going to eat in here?" Lily sounded concerned but Alex didn't notice.

"Alex!" His mother called making him jump. He turned around and noticed the two women standing in his room. "When did you two come in?" He asked as he yawned and stretched.

His mother grumbled something under her breath and put her hands on her hips. "We just came in, but that's not the point. The _point_ is that you've been skipping meals, and also from the looks of it, losing sleep.

Alexander ran his hands through his hair and ruffled it up. He yawned again and looked back down at his desk. "I'm fine, mother. Just go back downstairs and eat without me."

Lily's blue eyes welled up with tears and she calmly walked over to Alexander. She took his hands in hers and pulled him up from his chair. She smiled at him in a loving way and in a honey sweet whisper said, "Please take care of yourself. Not just for me or for your sake, but for the country and to your selected girls. You owe them all at least that much."

Alexander nodded his head and refused to meet Lillian's eyes. "I am Lil, I'm in perfect health. I'm just doing some extra work, so it might cut into my meal time, but I'm fine."

Lily shook her head and walked back to Genevieve. "Well," the Queen said in a judgmental way. "If you aren't going to eat, at least try and clean yourself up. The Report starts in less than two hours and I will _not_ have you going out there and looking like that."

Genevieve pointed to Alexander's messy hair, his stained clothes with a crooked tie hanging off one end, and to the bags that loomed under his once bright eyes.

"Yes mother," Alex mumbled as he rolled his eyes. "Good," Genevieve said as she patted him on the cheek. "And don't forget to put on a smile either. For goodness sake, you're selecting your future wife tonight."

The blood drained from Alexander's face as he remembered what he had to do that night. Genevieve gracefully sauntered out of the room and Lilian encouragingly said, "Don't be nervous, just be yourself. Not a lot of people know the real you, and that guy, well, he's pretty special."

Lillian winked as she pulled back a stand of her milk chocolate hair from her eyes. She put one hand on her baby bump and exited the room.

Alexander wasted no time as he threw off his old clothes and hopped into the shower. His mom was right, he was going to see his future wife's picture and hear her name. He didn't want her seeing him looking like the mess he was.

Alexander put on a crisp black suit with a black tie and polished black dress shoes. He didn't know when an appropriate time to stop wearing black was, but he felt that it wouldn't be for a while, Adam deserved to be mourned.

Alexander combed his hair and stuck it up in the front. It was weird for him, but he also put a small bit of concealer on under his eyes, just to hide the dark marks that loomed there. Alexander paced the room for a while before opening the door to his room and going down to the dining hall. He had thirty minutes before the Report started and he thought that eating something to calm his nerves might not be the worst idea.

He reached the dining room as dessert was being brought out. Chocolate mousse with mint sprigs and tart blackberries came out. Alexander's mouth almost drooled when he saw the whipped cream on the rich dessert, but he decided to go for something solid instead, it was more sustainable.

The dining room was surprisingly full of chatter. Tiberius was having a discussion with Justin about England's choice to side with Italy in the war. Genevieve was yelling at some poor handmaiden who was trying to fix the queens hair as it looked to have fallen out of the elegant bun it was in.

Alexander sat down next to Max, who already had a face full of chocolate and he'd only taken two bites of mousse. "Is it good Maxy?" Alex asked with absolute seriousness. Max could only nod as he quickly scooped more of the dessert onto his spoon.

Lillian looked at the two boys and smiled at Alexander. He knew that Lily was happy to have someone talk to Max besides herself. The king and Queen never talked to Max as it wouldn't benefit them, and Justin was just a drag to talk to sometimes.

Max scooped up a big spoonful of just the mousse's whipped cream and offered it to Alex. Alexander smiled at his nephew, pleased he knew exactly what Alex was hoping he'd do.

"Thank you Maximus." Alex said as the fresh whipped cream hit his tongue. Again Max only nodded, but it was enough to make Alex laugh, really laugh for the first time since Adams death. Just something about a six year old covered with chocolate on his face and hands and his black curls bouncing in delight as he nodded made Alex laugh.

Lily looked at Alexander shocked she'd just heard him being happy. He didn't notice that she'd looked at him though and she was glad for that. She just liked to observe the interesting relationship Max and Alex had.

The two were very similar in tastes such as favorite foods, hobbies, and favorite color. What made no sense to Lillian though, was that they had different personalities. Alex was bold and reckless where as Max was curious and calculating. Max would follow Alex in a heartbeat because he's no leader. Alex on the other hand would never listen to anyone and tries to follow his own path. No, Lily couldn't quite figure out why the two were so similar and so dislike at the same time. But she was just glad that they had each other.

"Ok," Lily said going over to Max's chair and grabbing his unused napkin. "Time to go to the Report." She wiped up his chin and took his hand as he guided her to the studio downstairs. Lily always asked Max to guide her places because she wanted to see how well he could navigate around the palace. When he was little he used to get lost and no one would know where he was. Since then, Lily has made him show her places to help him learn how to get around the palace on his own.

"Hey Max," Alex called ahead to the little boy. "You want to help me pick some names tonight?" Max bobbed his curls up and down in a yes and gave Alex a wild grin. Maybe Max just looked more mischievous now that one of his front teeth was missing.

Alex scooped him up and put him on his shoulders. He ran the rest of the way to the studio with Max screaming at the top of his lungs the whole way there.

When the two boys reached the studio, three royal family members were already waiting. The king and queen had interlocking hands as they sat in their makeshift thrones for the report. They were both talking and smiling which was a good thing.

Thirty five huge glass bowls occupied stage left, each with a province name on it and each filled with many, many identical cream colored envelopes.

Justin stood near the bowls examining one letter from each province as if he could guess who was inside each envelope. It bothered Alex how much attention Justin was giving towards a selection that wasn't for him. It brought Alex back to the words Justin had spoken on the balcony. "I'll take your selection if you want. I don't mind, really I don't." Did Justin actually envy Alexander for his selection?

"Hey," Alex called to his brother as he strutted up the steps of the stage. Justin was holding an application from Bankston. He was examining it. Alex saw absolutely no difference from the thousands of other letters in the basket.

"Hey," Justin called as his green and yellow swirled eyes concentrated. "So," Alex said as Justin cut him off. "There's no need for small talk, Alexander. We're brothers, we can either talk about important things, or just not talk at all." Justin threw the letter back into the bin carelessly making it almost flip out of the bowl.

"I didn't come over here to make small talk." Alex said as he grew more frustrated. "Oh yeah," Justin mocked. "Then what on earth could the great Alexander have to say to me that's _so_ important it just can't wait another second."

Justin smirked and rolled his eyes as Alex stood there speechless. Alexander had come to apologize to Justin, but now he really didn't feel like this jerk deserved anything. So Alex just stood there, acting as if nothing was on his mind, and acting as if it wasn't killing him the way Justin had started to treat him since Adam's death.

"That's what I thought." Justin's hoarse voice whispered as he pushed past Alex to his seat on the Report set. "I don't need this right now," Alex whispered to himself as he examined the thousands of letters in front of him.

Alex took his seat just as the one minute countdown started. As the red light lit up, Simon walker bounded out from back stage and was as bubbly as ever.

Alexander tuned out the report. He thought about the girls he'd select that night. Alex didn't know a single one yet, or even who they'd be, but he already felt over protective of them. Even when Justin had messed with the letters had felt wrong. It felt like he was tampering with the girls, Alex's girls.

Finally Alex heard a faint voice that asked him a question. "So, prince Alexander, are you ready to pick thirty five lucky girls?" Simon winked at the camera and Alex tried to pick up on the good mood Simon was in. "Ready as I'll ever be Simon. I'm just glad they aren't coming tonight, it's already giving me a headache just to think about dating them all at once, imagine when they get here." "Oh," Simon said playing along. "We should all feel sorry for our crown prince, thirty five girls are going to be swooning all over him and he has to marry one. I, for one, am glad I'm not in your shoes."

Simon chuckled as Alex got up and scooped up Max. He gently took Lillian's hand too and with some effort, she stood and walked with Alex and Max over to the bowls.

Alexander took a huge breath and wiped his sweaty palms on his dress pants. He was more nervous than he'd ever been in his entire life. "Tonight, Illea, I will be picking thirty five lucky girls to come and be guests at my home here in Angeles. I thought though, it's not just _my_ home that the selected will be staying in. So here with me is princess Lillian and prince Maximus to help me pick the envelopes."

Alex looked down at Max's eager green eyes. "Can I pick one?" Max squealed. Alex nodded and lifted Max up so that he could see into the first bowl: Allens.

Max dug around and around before finding an envelope to his liking. He set it aside next to the bowl like Alex had told him to do and the trio moved onto the next province. This time though, Alex picked out an envelope. It was one that had just its corner poking out of the bowl.

They took turns all the way through Zuni. At the last province, Alex pretended to rip open the application and look inside. He assumed he'd done a pretty good job at faking the letter opening because Genevieve gasped in horror at his behavior. Alex just smirked and showed the camera that the envelope was unharmed and unopened.

Alex took his seat and waited for the girls to be called out. He was really excited. He'd done his part, now he'd just have to sit back and enjoy hearing the names of the girls he'd chosen.

"From Allens," Simon called in a crystal clear voice. "Joanna Belfort. A two and a model." A girl with long golden hair appeared on the screen. Her clover eyes blended well with the green dress she was wearing and her plump ruby lips curved into a smile. Alex thought she was gorgeous.

He looked at the screen in the back of the room, the one that showed what was airing live to Illea. He saw Joanna's picture and a small box of himself in the bottom corner. Alex decided to make his initial reaction to the cameras. It wasn't like he was meeting the girls, he was just seeing their faces.

Before Alex knew it, Simon was already mentioning the next girl, and her photo popped up. It was down faster than Joanna's though and Alex didn't even get a chance to look at her face.

Alex paid more attention to the girl from Atlin. Her names was Aria Starling. She was a three and was a teacher. She had a heart shaped face and green eyes. Her hair was blond, but unlike Joanna's, it had a hint of strawberry blond to it. Alex assumed she must've been a red head as a child and her hair mellowed out.

Two more girls names had been called when Alex finally stopped thinking about Aria and had gotten her picture out of his head. He looked towards the screen to see the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. "Angela West, a four who's a baker,"

Alex's eyes must've bugged out because the audience laughed. Alex didn't care though, he wanted to study every inch of Angela. She had hair that flowed down her back in a waterfall of autumn. Her brown hair had big curls in it. Her eyes were her best feature though. They pooped out with the contrast of her light skin and dark hair. They were a mix between gray and blue and were very mysterious.

Angela's picture disappeared, much to Alexander's disliking. They rest of the report went on like that until all thirty five names had been called and all thirty five pictures had been on the screen with a reaction from Alex.

A few more girls stood out to Alex; Isabela Petran, Lavinia Greenway, and Akira Tang were among them. Calypso Singh had beautiful caramel skin and dark green eyes. Lakedon's girl, Evelyn, was pale and had dark hair. Something about her hazel eyes intrigued Alex enough to remember her. Claire Knightly from Kent was a model like Joana Belfort. Although, the two of them couldn't have been more different on looks. Claire had small brown almond eyes are chestnut ringlets of hair. The last girl that really stood out to Alexander was the contestant from Zuni. Maybe it was because she was the last province, but Alexander also thought her peculiar looks were worth remembering. She had ghostly pale skin and straight black hair. Her eyes were deep brown and she showed no emotion, good or bad, in the picture.

Therefore, Alexander had decided to not base his feelings for the girls off of their looks. One of the prettiest girls could be masking an ugly personality or have a quirk that Alex couldn't stand. No, Alex would wait to make his judgments until he could meet his many girlfriends in less than a week.

After the Report, Alexander took a file containing all thirty five applications and he snuck away to his room. He threw the file on his bed and didn't dare open it. Alex had more important things on his mind at the moment. Adam's death crossed his mind, but he shook the thought out. Alex didn't want to be emotional all week.

Alex got out the work he had been doing earlier that night before he had been interrupted, and he started working. The selection tried to creep it's way back into Alex's head but Alex decided that he'd do what he did with most things that sounded like a problem; he'd put it off until later.

With that, Alex went on working. He worked like he didn't even know what the selection was, like he wasn't being thrust into one, and like he didn't want to secretly meet every girl that very night.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! Please follow it if you haven't and please leave me a review. I love to. See what everyone has to say and I promise you I read all of the reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been so busy and I'm just happy I have this chapter out. Please tell me what you think of it. -Jess**

Chapter 6

 **Akira's pov**

Akira nervously sat aboard the plane. She was thirty minutes early and she knew it. Her send off had been extremely short. Her mother and father were there and two of her three brothers were present as well. But, Akira and her family had said goodbye at the house because Akira decided that a heartfelt goodbye would mean more to her family and her than it would when they would be rushing Akira away to Angeles.

Akira's three best friends Alex, Sam, and Kyle were there to send her off though, so the send off ceremony still meant a great deal to Akira. She had hugged her best friend Sam for the last time in what would be a long time. Akira had promised to write to her very often and told her how much she'd miss her.

Kyle was a little emotional but overall remained cool and collected. He wished Akira the best of luck and told her not to do anything that he wouldn't do.

Next was Alex. He had the same name as the prince, but they had very different personalities. Alex had been Akira's childhood friend and she was going to miss him the most. His blue eyes welled up with tears as he kissed her cheek and whispered a goodbye to her.

Akira was then whisked off to the plane that she now sat on. She had so much nervous energy. She sat and tapped her foot on the floor as her deep brown eyes constantly flitted to the door of the plane as she awaited the arrivals of other selected girls.

Midston was a huge province that borders many other provinces. Akira had no idea what other provinces would be joining her on the flight. All Akira could hope for was that she'd immediately love all of them and they could enjoy the long flight to the palace.

Several minutes later a guard entered through the doors and right behind him was no other than Joanna Belfort. She entered the small but luxurious plane with grace and kept her head held high. "Ugh," Joanna sighed as she flopped into a seat across the aisle from Akira.

Akira had memorized every single girl's province and name so that she wouldn't offend anyone by not knowing who they were. If Akira remembered correctly Joanna was from Allens and was a model.

"Hi," Akira chirped, excited she had someone to talk to. "I'm Akira," she extended her hand for a shake but Joanna's green eyes looked disgusted as she looked between Akira's extended hand and her brightly smiling face.

"Hello," Joanna said unsure of what to do. She gently and slowly shook Akira's hand making as little contact with Akira as she could. After the handshake Joanna wiped her perfectly manicured hand on her mandatory white blouse. Akira's matched hers and so did the black slacks she was wearing as it was required by the selection rules to do.

"I'm Joanna Belfort, a two and a model if you hadn't noticed." Joanna did a small hair flip as she said her words. Akira knew that Joanna was a model but since Akira was a five, she had no idea what Joanna had modeled or how famous she was. Akira was a theater actress though, and knew exactly what to say. "Oh, I've seen you before. You're on so many magazines. You're practically my hero!"

Akira tried not to roll her eyes as Joanna's face lit up and she nodded in approval at Akira. Akira figured that even though Joanna wasn't the nicest person, she didn't want to make enemies with her. If Joanna was as powerful as she claimed Akira could see her advancing in the selection and she didn't want Joanna to ruin her selection experience by being a downer.

Joanna didn't offer any more words so Akira didn't either. She noticed that Joanna had a journal and was jotting down notes, most likely about Akira. Akira was angry she hadn't thought to bring paper with her. She knew it would be provided at the palace for her, but she would've liked to have written down her thoughts or written a letter to send to Sam later on.

Akira looked out the window at the sunny fall day, her last day in Midston for a while. She wondered if Angeles would be as spectacular as Midston was, or if it would be even better. A girl from Kent interrupted Akira's thoughts as she strutted on the plane. Akira groaned at the sight of her.

Claire Knightly sat directly behind Akira and Joanna and made no effort to introduce herself. "Joanna." Claire said with spite in her voice. "How... _lovely_ it is to see you." Sarcasm dripped from her voice and Akira had a feeling the two of them knew each other.

It finally hit Akira when Joanna ripped her head up from her writing and glared at Claire. "Oh I can't _wait_ to go to the palace and live next to you until Alexander picks me to be his wife." Akira realized that Claire was also a two and was also a model. Joana and Claire must've known each other before the selection and clearly didn't like each other.

"I'm Akira," she said turning around to look at Claire. She wanted to avoid all conflict on this flight that she could, especially if she had to be in between it.

"What caste are you?" Claire spat at her. Claire brown eyes were a shade lighter than Akira's and her hair was much darker. Claire's skin was also porcelain as if it had never seen the sun.

"I'm a five, but now I'm a three since I was selected." Claire chuckled a little. "Being selected might bring your caste up, but deep down your still just a slimy little five." Claire scoffed.

"At least I'm not a spoiled two who will never change ways and will always have to rely on her looks because her personality isn't enough." Akira's voice was dry and hoarse as the words escaped her lips. She turned away from Claire and angrily looked ahead.

Joanna, who Akira forgot was even there, burst out laughing. She high-fived Akira, this time not caring about being polite or caring about touching Akira. "I think we're going to get along great." Joanna smirked as she talked as if Akira was just invited to an exclusive club. Joanna motioned for Akira to take the seat next to her and on her way over Akira saw Claire out of the corner of her eye silently crying as a single tear ran down her face. She glared at Akira and Akira instantly knew that she had reluctantly made her first enemy.

One more girl entered the plane, very late Akira had thought, and they immediately took off after that. Isabella Petran seemed very out of breath as she flopped down into the seat that Akira had moved from.

"Hey," Isabella panted as she gave a tiny wave. "My name is Isabella." Claire looked away and put headphones into her ears. Joanna rolled her eyes and looked back down at her writing. Apparently she wasn't going to be as friendly as she was with Akira.

"Hi," Akira said with a smile. "I'm Akira. Now please don't tell me that your a two who's also a model." Akira pointed towards the two other girls and Isabella laughed. The girls talked the majority of the flight and Isabella laughed at every joke Akira had to offer. 'Hopefully everyone thinks I'm as funny as Isabella does.' Akira thought.

 **Lavinia's pov**

Lavinia sat in the sleek black limousine and chewed on her fingernails nervously. She had never thought that she'd have been the selected girl from Likely, and she was even more surprised to find out from her personal guard that she was running behind schedule and all of the other planes had taken off to Angeles already.

Lavinia knew that it was her fault, she'd taken way too long at the sending off ceremony, but what was she supposed to do when everyone showed up? Lavinia was _not_ going to be rude and push them all away, that just wasn't who she was, she didn't have it in her to do.

All sixteen of her family members had come and her eight closest friends had show up too. She personally went up and talked to each of them. Then she said goodbye to the mayor, Lavinia hadn't known him before this time though, and then she said goodbye to anyone else who came up to her and wanted a goodbye.

Lavinia's personal guard had already told her that she'd be last to arrive on the plane and Lavinia was nervous that the other girls would be mad at her for this.

Finally the limo rolled up to the side of the big metal plane. Lavinia jumped out of the car before it had even stopped and she was boarding the plane a second later. Of course, she had to wait for her luggage to be dragged onto the plane, but then it wouldn't be Lavinia's fault that they were late, she was ready to go.

Lavinia sauntered on the plane and plastered a fake small smile to her face, she wasn't going to look out of place on the plane. Lavinia figured that if she was going to show up late, she might make it look like that was planned and she was too cool to care about the other girls.

Lavinia dropped her smile and act as soon as one of the other selected gave her a huge smile and a big wave. Lavinia realized that these girls actually weren't mad.

"Hey..." Lavinia trailed off at the girl who waved at her. "Hi." The girl responded as she sat there and tapped her foot against the ground. She wore dirty beat up sneakers with holes in them and that spoke volumes about where she came from. "Are you a five or are you lower?" Lavinia asked as she sat down next to the friendly girl with copper hair.

"Oh," she said as she grabbed a piece of her loose straight hair. She twirled it in her fingers and her eyes fell to the floor. "I-I'm a six." She looked ashamed and tears were almost in her eyes. "I'm sorry." Lavinia said. "I didn't mean to upset you. Why does being a six make you cry? You should be proud of where you came from."

The girl averted her eyes to the window and she mumbled the next words. "You're an upper caste, you have no idea what we go through and how much we get teased for a number we can't control. You have _no_ idea."

"I'm sorry I asked." Lavinia said as she turned around towards the aisles where two other girls awaited. Lavinia got up and moved to her own seat. It was across from a girl with wide Hazel eyes. She looked at Lavinia with growing curiosity and finally she got enough courage to approach Lavinia.

"I'm a six," she pondered aloud. "And I'm proud of where I came from. Even if my life hasn't been the best, it also hasn't been the worst and I would never give it up."

She gave Lavinia a smile with her crooked teeth. Lavinia naturally asked the next reasonable question. "What's your name? I'm Lavinia." "I'm Daphne Hillard," Daphne announced loud enough for the whole plane to hear her. "That's Stella Knight by the way." Daphne pointed to the girl Lavinia had angered.

"Emily Summers," the last anonymous girl whispered as she inched toward Lavinia. Lavinia hadn't expected to make friends in the selection, and especially not make some this fast. "So what do you do for a living, Emily?" Lavinia interrogated as she noticed the burns that ran up and down Emily's forearms.

"Oh," Emily said motioning to her arms. "I'm a baker. I love it _so_ much, but the job can have its negatives. I've had these burn scars for almost two years now."

Lavinia's mouth dropped in shock. The burns on Emily had looked bad, Lavinia had thought she'd gotten them a week or two ago. "Don't worry," Daphne spoke. "They'll help with that at the palace." "No it's ok," Emily said rubbing her arms. "They're reminders to me."

Daphne burst out laughing and Lavinia's sparkling brown eyes almost popped out of her head. Why on earth would Daphne be laughing at a time like this. Emily blushed and her light eyes looked to the floor.

"No no," Daphne chuckled as she wiped tears out of her eyes. "I didn't mean they could fix your skin, I meant that they'd be the ones baking. Can't you just imagine the goodies they'll have?" Daphne licked her thin lips and her hazel eyes stared blankly in the distance and Lavinia could only imagine the sweets Daphne craved to eat.

Emily's blush disappeared and her face lit up as she thought of something new to add to the conversation. "I brought my favorite recipe book for just in case I have some spare time. If you'd like maybe I could make you something."

Daphne's face lightened even more and she gave the same goofy grin as before. "I'd really love that." Daphne spoke with such exhilaration in her voice. "Just as long as it has strawberries in it."

"What?!" Lavinia screeched at the top of her lungs. The guards in the back of the plane jumped to attention thinking something had happened. The three girls laughed a little and the guards were put at ease.

"What was _that_ for?" Daphne questioned putting her hands on her hips. She raised her eyebrows at Lavinia. "Well," Lavinia started with mock hurt in her voice. "I just think it's horrible how many desserts don't involve cherries. Instead of the common strawberry, you should ask for a more exotic fruit."

Emily stroked her gorgeous dark chestnut hair. It was naturally curled and it shined in the light. Lavinia thought that Emily looked too good to just be a simple baker living as a four, but she didn't question it.

"Actually," Emily jumped in, "you'd be surprised how many cherry dessert I know by heart. My mom showed me how to make the _best_ cherry pie when I was a kid."

"Well," Lavinia bragged. "I know my own cherry pie recipe with a homemade crust and all. What'd you say that when we get to the palace we go down to the kitchens and Daphne be the judge of who is the cherry master.

Daphne's eyes lit up and she clapped her hands in excitement. "I don't know..." Emily tailed off. "What's wrong?" Lavinia questioned. "Are you scared you're going to lose?" "No," Emily shook her head and she lowered her blueish gray eyes. "It's just... I don't know if you can handle losing two competitions." Emily smirked and Daphne laughed. "I don't get it." Lavinia said as she wondered what other competition there was to lose. "What other competition is there for me to lose?"

Daphne laughed her loud laugh and Emily shrugged. "Oh, I don't know," she joked as she rolled her eyes. "Maybe the selection."

It hit Lavinia pretty hard. Here she thought that she'd made two friends and that they were going to have fun and share memories at the palace. But The whole time, the selection had been on Daphne and Emily's minds. Lavinia felt stupid for forgetting what the ultimate mission was. She wasn't here to make friends.

Lavinia excused herself and sat down in the back of the plane alone. She pondered if she actually wanted to go to Angeles, to a place where girls could be friends but a part of their minds would be plotting the demise of other girls.

"No more nice girl." Lavinia whispered to herself as she crossed her arms.

 **Kaden's pov**

Kaden wandered around the palace not wanting to admit she was lost. She had started out on the first floor in what her stylist had called "the women's room". Kaden had gotten her brown curly hair cut to about her shoulders and had been forced to have layers put it in it.

Kaden had then been scrubbed, polished, waxed, perfumed, and put into a dress. At least Kaden had been allowed to pick out which dress and shoes she'd gotten to wear. She chose a strapless cream color dress that ended mid thigh. She paired it with cream colored heels and a diamond necklace. Kaden had let her curly hair stay down to frame her face.

Kaden had been the only one at the salon and the only one to arrive at the palace so far. She lived in the very northern part of Whites and apparently the palace staff had crunched the numbers and decided that it was cheaper for Kaden to just fly out of the airport near her home town. Unfortunately, that meant that Kaden was all alone on the flight to Angeles and was ahead of the nearest plane by at least an hour.

At first Kaden had sat waiting patiently in the corner not wanting to cause trouble for anyone. Soon though, Kaden became bored. She had waited until her personal guard, Aaron, had been distracted and then Kaden took off as fast as she could to the nearest door.

Kaden had been wandering the palace since then. She had remembered climbing stairs but didn't know if she was on the third or second floor. Kaden hoped that it was the second floor, she knew that the royals lived on the third floor and she didn't want to interrupt them.

Kaden finally decided to just walk into one of the many closed doors that were down this hallway. She hoped that one of them would have a window so that she could tell how far up she was and maybe she could even navigate her way back to the women's room by finding the front gate.

Kaden threw open the handle to a room and walked inside. The musty smell of heavy old books hit Kaden. Usually people either loved the smell of books or hated it, but Kaden could've really cared less, it was just a smell, everything had a smell.

She turned around to face the dimly lit room. The majority of the drapes were shut, probably to keep the sun from ruining the old fragile books. Kaden noticed that one window had its curtains drawn and she flocked to it. She couldn't get a good view of anything though. All she could see were the gardens and she couldn't gage what floor she was on from that.

She walked to the other side of the room, the side that had a door that led to a small balcony. Kaden opened the doors and stepped outside. A warm breeze hit her face and made her cheeks go red. Her hair gently blew around her and Kaden felt at peace.

She closed her eyes, forgetting about finding the women's room. She was smiling and was relaxing in the heat of the sun when a small chuckle sounded behind her. Kaden whipped around to face the stranger and backed away when she realized who it was.

"Your-your highness." Kaden stuttered as she attempted to curtsy. Unfortunately since Kaden was near the edge of the balcony she tripped on her way back up from the curtesy. Strong arms caught her before she hit the ground and she was inches from the most beautiful green eyes she'd ever seen.

"Are you alright?!" He said with real concern in his voice. "Yes, I think so. Except for the fact that I'm hopelessly lost." Kaden laughed a little and was too nervous to say anything else. This wasn't supposed to happen, this was against the rules, Kaden wasn't supposed to be here.

"Ah, yes." The young prince said as he took hold of Kaden's arm and looped theirs together. "I was wondering what someone like you was doing on the restricted third floor in my private library."

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, really I am. I didn't mean to come up here, I was just avoiding responsibility and all, trying to ditch my guard." Kaden bit her lip. Maybe she shouldn't be so open with a royal, maybe she should use some protocol and her common sense.

The prince chuckled and looked at Kaden's deep dark green eyes. "It happens all the times." "What?" Kaden asked poking fun at him. "Getting lost, ditching a guard, or avoiding responsibility?" She raised her dainty eyebrows at him.

He reasoned all too fast. "Well, all of those happen too, but I was referring to me saving a pretty girl who just happened to stumble into my into my private quarters. I was also referring to falling off the balcony. You'd be surprised at how many times I've almost fallen off of it."

Kaden knew the first part of his words was a joke and he was trying to get back at her for the smart comments. Although, Kaden had detected no sarcasm in his last words about the balcony. "Really?" She asked.

"No." The prince said flatly before bursting out with laughter. It almost annoyed Kaden how much joy he was getting at her expense. _Almost._

 _"_ Ah, and here we are, the women's room." He said in a mock accent. "Thank you your highness." Kaden said as she forced down a blush. "No." He stated. "No more Royal protocol. Justin's a fine name to call me. But what's your name?" "Kaden." She said.

"Well I bid you farewell, Lady Kaden." Justin kissed her hand gracefully and sauntered off back to his library. Kaden watched him go. After he had turned the corner and left, Kaden wondered why she was still just standing there, still thinking about that boy. No, not just any boy, Prince Justin, Kaden's hero.

 **Please review, follow, and favorite. I love to read the reviews and see what people think of my writing so please review if anything.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for taking a while to update but I had homecomings this weekend and that wasn't hectic and frustrating. I won't bore you guys with it so here you go, chapter 7.**

Chapter 7

 **Evelyn's pov**

"Ugh, do you have to?" Evelyn moaned to the stylist standing in front of her. The man was skinny and bald except for small tufts of black hair on the sides of his head. He had a tiny mustache and a thick French accent.

"Please, Madame. It would upset the queen and you don't want to be the first to go home now do you?" "No." Evelyn muttered. "Good." The man said as he patted Evelyn's cheek. He then proceeded to start cutting her brown hair. It went to her elbows and was dyed blue at the bottom, which the stylist insisted _had_ to go. Evelyn just didn't see the big deal in it.

After twenty to thirty minutes, maybe it was even five, Evelyn was bad with measuring time increments without a clock, the stylist had finished. Evelyn shyly looked into the mirror with her big Hazel eyes. She definitely looked more girly.

"And now to finish it off," the stylist whipped out a different pair of scissors and started snipping above Evelyn's forehead. Soon Evelyn had elegant bangs just above her eyes and it made them appear even wider. 'Great' Evelyn thought, 'now the prince will have to remember me, if only because of the abnormality of my large eyes.'

Evelyn got out of the chair she was sitting in and went to go get scrubbed. Because Evelyn was a three who came from a rich home, she didn't need much attention in any other department; she was clean, groomed, and healthy.

Evelyn's maids greeted her after she was ready to put on a dress. Their three smiling faces said that they wanted to be Evelyn's friends. Annette, Heaven, and Skye were all overly eager to please Evelyn and were willing to help her in any way possible. All Evelyn needed was for them to go find her a dress that matched the shortest high heels. Evelyn hated high heels but knew that because of her short stature, there was no way to get out of wearing them.

Skye came back carrying a lime green silk dress and Annette had a pair of matching 1/2 inch heels. "Wow." Evelyn said dumbfounded. She caressed the fabric and let her fingers slowly trace patterns on the dress. "Who made this?" She asked not taking her eyes off the dress. "I did." Heaven said as she nervously twiddled her thumbs. "Do-do you like it?" She asked in a small voice. All Evelyn could do was nod and stare at the dress. She had no idea how someone could make this.

Heaven helped Evelyn into the dress. It had sleeves to just above her elbows and the dress poofed out at the bottom. It ended just below her knees where she wore the matching heels. Evelyn, being the tomboy she was, refused any jewelry and barely let the maids put a small amount of makeup on her face. Evelyn let Heaven put her hair into a beautiful side braid that draped across her left shoulder. Evelyn thought that so far Heaven was her favorite maid.

After Evelyn was finished at the salon, she went to go get her picture taken. All of the girls had gone and taken before picture to compare themselves to on a special exclusive episode of a gossip show. It was focusing on the selection for the next few months, and based off of the makeovers, they were going to guess who Alexander would pick. Evelyn thought it was stupid that they'd think that he'd pick his wife over her looks.

Evelyn posed for some shots and was thankful when the photographer told her that she had enough. Evelyn was more than grateful to give the spotlight to someone else. She knew that she wasn't the prettiest girl and she knew that no one on the gossip show would be favoring her or rooting for her to win.

Evelyn went and sat down on one of the many plush velvet couches set up over in the corner. She saw several other girls sitting and chatting and guessed that she was suppose to go over there when she was done with the makeover.

As Evelyn sat down all she could wish for was that she had her writing notebook with her. It was upstairs in the bag she'd brought to the palace, but she wanted it here more than anything so she could describe the emotions and state of mind she was in. Evelyn knew that words couldn't do justice to the butterflies in her stomach or the feeling in the atmosphere that was overall happy and made you feel cheerful in return. Many times before Evelyn had wondered if words had ever fully been able to describe emotions or feelings; they were just things that needed to be felt in order to understand and not written down or read aloud.

Evelyn loved to read, but experiencing was so much more thrilling and dangerous. It made her feel alive and gave her exhilaration. She hoped that even though she was now in the selection she could still do normal things like go hiking and exploring. Evelyn knew that climbing trees wasn't ladylike, but she was still going to do it if she found the perfect tree; no the selection wouldn't change Evelyn, she wouldn't let it.

"Hi," someone called as they gracefully slid down next to Evelyn. "Hey," Evelyn responded not knowing who the girl was. She was petite but looked strong and athletic in a way. She had pale skin that almost had a tan to it, but it just fell short of the category. She has small brown eyes and was wearing a pale pastel pink dress that went down to the floor.

"Who are you?" Evelyn asked trying not to be rude. Evelyn was just curious, and the girl would meet Evelyn sometime or another anyway. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I should have introduced myself, I'm Sabine Matsuyama." Evelyn could tell that the girl was Japanese from her small accent and from her last name.

"Evelyn Whittaker." She said adding a perky tone to her voice. She wanted Sabine to like her and Sabine seemed like a friendly girl. Soon the girls conversation ended as neither girls were good at small talk and really had nothing else to say. That sat in silence listening in on other girls conversations. Evelyn had better master mingling sometime soon if she wanted to make friends with the other girls.

After a while, Evelyn heard the majority of conversations from the group of eight or ten and realized that they were all twos or threes. Evelyn had thought she'd been fraternizing with the lower castes, now she was disappointed to find out that none of the girls she'd talked to so far were lower than fours.

Evelyn wasn't discriminating against the castes, but she'd always wondered what the lower castes were like. It fascinated her to see them at home or at work and she always stopped to talk with them when she rarely saw them, something had always intrigued her about them and she'd always wanted to know more about how they lived; after all, Evelyn was a writer and it was her job to write from all different perspectives and be honest and accurate.

After that, Evelyn asked every newcomer of the group what caste they were in. Finally a seven walked over to the group. Her name was Isabella Petran and she was a landscaper. The blond girl with new bangs talked with Evelyn for a good ten minutes telling her what life back in Clermont was like and what her daily activities were. Evelyn appreciated how patient and kind Isabella was towards her and Evelyn realized she'd made her first friend. What shocked Evelyn so much was that she was a lower caste who had come from a totally different walk of life.

Finally the girls conversation ended when a clip-clopping sound interrupted all thirty five of the seated girls. It was a short woman with _very_ tall heels on who was elegantly tromping towards them as if she was in a hurry but didn't want to run. Her brown bob swayed as she walked and she was examining a clipboard with a furrowed brow. She stopped a few feet from the girls and looked up like she hadn't noticed them all sitting there.

"Oh!" Her shrill high pitched voice cut in. "We'd better hurry now girls, we've got to take a tour of the palace and send you all of to your rooms for the rest of the day to get settled in, now come along and stay in the group."

Evelyn rolled her eyes as she stood up. This woman was _way_ too strict and demanding of them and it was only day one.

 **Christina's pov**

So far, Christina's day had been horrible. First she'd gotten on a plane with five other girls who didn't know the concept of personal space or how to shut up. Then Christina had come to the palace and had gotten caught in the middle of drama central. Two girls, Christina had thought they were models, were fighting nonstop through the entire duration of her makeover. Christina might not have minded, she was a politician and she loved arguing, except for the fact that her makeover station was right in between the bickering girls. Christina finally thought her torture would be over when she was the first girl to sit down on the comfy couches in the corner that were away from all the noise that was giving her a headache. Then some other selected girl decided to chat it up in Christina's ear. All the poor girl really wanted was to be alone.

Christina was in the back of the pack of girls roaming through the halls of the palace. They were on a tour so nobody would get lost, imagine how embarrassing that would be. Christina imagined herself getting lost and being late to dinner. She'd have to walk in and explain what had happened in front of the King and Queen.

The women leading the herd told them her name was Jane Myers and that she would be the girls' tutor and protocol instructor. On Saturdays when the girls had free time, she'd be present in the women's room along with the Queen and Princess.

Jane seemed nice to Christina, but Christina wondered how nice she'd be if one of the selected broke her rules. Jane seemed like a mellowed out version of the queen, but that meant she was still strict and very harsh.

The only girl trudging behind Christina was a pale sickly looking girl. She hunched over and looked at her feet while walking. Her long straight black hair hung down and Christina could barely see her dark brown eyes. Thankfully, this girl wasn't talking so Christina didn't plan on it either.

Jane showed the group the dining room, ball room, obviously the women's room and it's multiple entrances, the doors that led outside to the gardens, and pretty much every other room on the vast floor. Then Jane escorted them all to the second floor where she showed them multiple parlors, a library for their use, many hallway lavatories, and finally their rooms. The thirty five guest rooms were sprawled all over the floor and some of them were even all the way on the other side from the vast majority of the clustering rooms.

Slowly, Jane would call off a name at a door number and make sure that the girl got in okay and was in the right spot. She'd then cross the name off the list and move on. Christina was somewhere around the middle of the group of girls to be called when she heard the name "Aspen Storm," being called. The silent girl behind Christina shyly made her way forward, trying not to cause attention to be drawn to her. The next room was Christina's.

'Great,' she thought to herself. 'At least I know I won't be having noisy neighbors.'

Jane motioned for Christina to enter the room. Christina carefully opened the double doors leading to the spacious room. What really impressed Christina were the fans that were churning above the lights. They produced such a breeze and it caused Christina's room to be a cool temperature.

Jane and the others continued on and Christina closed the door behind her as to not let the cool air out. Christina's room was painted a light sky blue with white trim around the room. It looked elegant, but not like home. Christina knew she'd be aloud to remodel and the first thing she was doing was having her maids paint the walls to a light perry wrinkle with black trim.

Christina ran up to the king size bed that was hers for the time being. It had at least ten pillows just for decoration and Christina knew there would be three or four more under the sheets waiting for her.

She kicked her shoes off and threw the excess decorative pillows on the floor. She then burrowed under the blankets and fluffed a pillow to her liking. Most girls would be too excited to sleep or too nervous to just lay around in their rooms all day, but Christina was _not_ one of those girls.

Christina sighed as she relaxed into the bed and was out not too long after that for what would be her best and dreamless sleep at the palace she'd ever experience.

 **Alexander's pov**

Alex wandered around the third floor of the palace. This was a restricted area, not just for the selected, but for all staff personnel unless they were an on duty guard to the third floor or a trusted private maid to the royal family. That meant that Alex knew nobody would be coming to bother him.

He walked from endless hallways to others making giant loops around the third floor as he pondered what to do. He really wanted to go meet the selected, not all of them at once like he was supposed to be tomorrow, but one of two of them individually. Alex didn't believe for one second that he was supposed to mingle and get a feel for every girl in the two or three minute time slot they'd have tomorrow. Alex knew it was against the rules, but maybe if he just stumbled upon one...

Alex hurriedly flew down the stairs. He was going to think and walk on the first floor now. If he happened to see one of the selected he'd talk to them, otherwise it wasn't meant to be for him to meet any of them until the next day.

Alex strolled down the hallway with confidence. He held both hands behind his back and constantly looked out the passing Windows to the gardens. He saw a few bright dresses zip by and heard an occasional giggle out of an open window, but that was it for meeting a selected.

Alex huffed in defeat and whipped around so that he could go back upstairs and catch up on some of the work he'd be missing due to the selection. When Alex turned around he heard a small scream. Papers flew everywhere and a girl landed on the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" Alex shouted almost too loudly. "Ugh, it's fine, it's fine!" The girl insisted in a fuse tone. Alex thought that she was annoyed with him but he figured she'd get over it since he apologized about it.

Alex smirked to himself because even though it was a total accident, he'd found one of the selected. He knew she was new because she walked a little crookedly in her shoes, she had a slight slouch, and the tone of voice she'd used with Alex was something no one in the palace would dare to use with him, except maybe for Justin and his father.

The girl finished picking her papers up, with the help of Alex, and she brushed back her short golden hair from her face. She glanced up at Alex for a second before standing and her dirt eyes did a double take. She stood with some effort in her heels and dropped into a casual curtesy. She wasn't trying to be rude, but she'd never done or practiced a curtesy before.

Alex chuckled and waved her off. "It's okay, that stuff's more for my mother, I don't care about being royalty," the girls eyes widened and she tried to walk past Alexander. She was very nervous and knew that meeting him was against the rules. She was cautious and scared and just wanted to get back to women's room as fast as she could.

"Hey," Alex called out after her, "don't go." The girl with shimmering hair kept walking almost oblivious to Alex's cries. All she could think about was what would happen if Jane or Queen Genevieve found out that she'd broken protocol. She was sure she'd be made an eight or even worse, killed.

Alex easily jogged up to her slow walking pace in her golden high heels. "Stop." He said as he stood in front of her. Her eyes showed a look of shyness and darted around like a spooked deer. "I'm terribly sorry to have run into you miss," he said in a honey voice. He'd never flirted or had a girlfriend before so he didn't know if he sounded charming or not.

"It's okay," the girls meek voice ran out. "It was an accident and I wasn't paying attention either. I was looking out at the gardens they're very pretty." The pale girl was blushing and Alex realized what he should do.

"Would you care for a stroll around them?" He asked as his heart hammered in his chest. He was so scared that she would decline his offer and tell the other selected about it to humiliate him.

Much to Alexander's surprise, the girl blushed and beamed and looped her arm through Alex's. He led her over to the nearest door to the gardens and motioned for her on-duty personal guard to stay behind.

"So," Alex said daring to talk to her. "I assume you know my name, may I have the pleasure of knowing yours?" Alex had been too busy working to bother looking at the envelope containing the thirty five selected. All of the girls were strangers to him. "My name is Eilidh Faulk." "Elih Faulk?" Alex asked not sure he'd heard her right. "It's pronounce ay-lee, but you were close, I've been called _much_ worse." Eilidh smirked as they walked through the perfumed garden.

Eilidh wore a bright orange sun dress that ended below her knees. It had gold embroideries on it and was paired with golden heels and a golden necklace. The look really made her brown eyes pop and her blond hair mellow out.

"So what caste were you before you were selected?" Alex asked thinking that was a safe topic. "Oh, I was a four." Eilidh said with nod. "I worked on my parents farm. I really didn't get much choice in what career I had, but I liked the farm well enough."

Alex snickered as Eilidh plucked one of the few stray weeds to be found in the garden. When Alex was little, Adam used to make him scavenger hunts and one of the things on it was to find a weed in the gardens, it was always the hardest thing to find on the list since the gardeners were so tidy.

"And what will you do now as a three?" Alex asked with curiosity. "Oh, I don't know," Eilidh shrugged. "I haven't had much time to think about that, and besides," she cast a sideways look at Alex and gave a tiny smile. "What makes you think I won't be a one after this selection?"

Alex stopped dead in his tracks and for once was at a loss for words. He was genuinely touched that someone wanted to be his wife. He knew that it was a selection, but he figured most girls would enter for money or the crown. Alex felt a warm feeling in his stomach and he smiled to himself.

"What's wrong?" Eilidh asked since they stopped on the stone path. "Oh, it's nothing." Alexander responded shaking the warm feeling out of his stomach. He hadn't met any of the other girls yet, and besides Eilidh could be lying.

"So tell me about yourself," Alex said changing the subject in his mind. "Well, my immediate family includes sixteen people." Alex willed his jaw not to drop. "Sixteen people?! I can barely live with the seven in my family and we live in a huge palace where we can be away from each other." Eilidh looked at Alex with a puzzled look before realizing that Alex had accidentally left Adam in his family count. Eilidh didn't say anything because that meant that he wasn't thinking about Adams death.

"Even when I try and hide in the palace, Justin can always find me and annoy me. When we used to play hide and seek he'd always win and he'd always volunteer to be the seeker. He doesn't cheat, he's just very good at thinking from other people's perspectives."

"My seven year old niece Rosemary sounds just like him. She's only seven, but she's the smartest of us all, including me. She's a genius and is definitely going places."

"Hm," Alex pondered thinking aloud. "What?" Eilidh questioned with curiosity. "Oh," Alexander spoke, "I was just thinking about how Rosemary is seven and Max is six. She'll be able to enter into his selection when she's older."

"What?!" Eilidh gasped. "Did you just ship my niece and your nephew?!" Eilidh sounded outraged but when she thought about the two together it melted her heart. "Yes," Alex replied. "I think they'd be lovely together." Eilidh laughed and shared her favorite memory of Rosemary.

The two walked around the gardens weaving in and out of different paths for more than two hours. Their conversations never died and the two never missed a beat. Alex wasn't clumsy or stuttered with his words like he thought he might. And on top of that, Alexander actually enjoyed himself.

Alex walked Eilidh back to the women's room so that she could have a few minutes to herself before having to go get changed for dinner. Alex wouldn't be dining with the selected, but he wished he could see Eilidh's smile throughout the night.

"Um, Eilidh," Alex said embarrassed. "Yes," she asked now not afraid to answer or talk to Alex. "Would you mind not mentioning this to any of the other selected? It really wasn't supposed to happen and it might looks unfair to them."

"Of course," Eilidh nodded. Alex kissed her hand before she went back into the women's room. He jogged up the stairs, eager to get back to his room. When he was finally alone, he opened the big envelope that held all of the selected girls forms paper clipped together.

Alex searched through each file until he found a familiar beaming face. He slowly unhooked Eilidh's form from the rest and put the others back on top of his desk for later. Alex skimmed through her file until he had her name, province, caste, and interests memorized. It wasn't too hard since he'd already talked to the girl for two hours.

When he was done with Eilidh's file he moved on to the next one. "Only thirty four more to memorize." He told himself.

 **So tell me what's you thought of this chapter. Always review even if you hated the chapter. Thanks, -Jess**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Emily's pov**

Emily awoke to the smell of soft flowers and the warm breeze of the Angeles air. Two of her maids were either out of sight, or just weren't around at the moment. Emily's head maid, Becky, stood in the corner humming a small tune to herself as she dusted the already spotless room.

Emily checked the watch she'd brought from Belcourt, it was her mothers, and she stretched out on the long cushiony bed. Emily figured she must've yawned too, because Becky whipped her head around at the noise and politely greeted her. She then summoned the other two maids in and the three of them looked at Emily with smiles plastered on their faces.

"There's a bath already drawn and waiting for you miss," Becky called. The other two maids nodded and Emily figured that the two of them must be new. She assumed that the palace had to hire at least fifty or more new maids for the selected and they'd have to get more servants for the kitchens.

"Thank you," Emily sleepily mumbled. She'd already rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, but she was still exhausted. She guessed that the bed made her want to stay in it all day.

Emily groggily walked to the bathroom and opened the door. The bathroom was huge with two sinks and accompanying marble countertops. In the large corner was a white porcelain tub that smelled fruity and had rose petals floating in the top of it. Emily could see the steam oozing out from the water and she couldn't wait to let her body melt away in it.

After the bath, Emily's maids brushed and softened her hair. They curled it, even though it was naturally curly, and put it into perfect ringlets left to frame her face. They pinned up the side bangs of her deep chestnut hair and they called her hair good.

They then proceeded to give Emily a full makeover with her makeup. The gave her winged eyeliner and a smokey eye to make her light blue, almost gray, eyes pop out. They put a small amount of blush on her pale face and they put a light pink lipstick on her.

The dress Emily wore was gorgeous. The neckline was high but the dress had no back until Emily's waist. It had four inch straps that ended at her shoulders. The dress started out midnight black and as it got further down her body it turned into a light white. It reminded Emily of a dark sky with pale moonlight shining on it. She matched the dress with black pumps and eagerly went down to the women's room.

Emily knew that she wouldn't be getting breakfast that morning without meeting Prince Alexander. She felt giddy and excited and hoped that he liked her as much as she liked him. She knew they'd only talk for a few minutes, but to Emily first impressions were everything. She could always tell if she'd like a person or not with their initial reaction to each other, and Emily always knew that people judged you off of their gut feelings about you.

As Emily reached the bottom of the stairs on the first floor, she saw a group of other girls talking. Emily knew that she hadn't met anyone worth while yet, and figured that she'd join this group and try to make some friends here.

As Emily approached the girls, one of them walked towards her. She extended her hand for a shake and seemed very happy. "Tegan McLean," she announced. "Emily Summers," Emily responded with just as much enthusiasm.

The girls forest eyes were scanning the hallway for others and she was taking everything in all at once. Emily stood there wondering if that's how she'd seen Emily, maybe she'd even seen her before she decided to approach Tegan's group.

"This is Calypso and Isabella." Tegan said introducing them all. The girl with light blond hair and slanted bangs sort of saluted Emily in an acknowledging way, that was Isabella. Calypso was the girl with caramel skin and thick curly black hair. Her dark green eyes seemed to pierce through Emily, but her smile showed that she was at ease. Emily had very conflicting feelings about Calypso and it was only from _one_ look.

"We should probably go inside," Tegan stated as she took the lead of the pack and marched on. "I guess Tegan's the leader," Emily joked to Isabella. The girl smiled and the three others followed Tegan into the room with silence.

The women's room was huge, but in that instant it couldn't of looked smaller. Thirty five girls, thirty six if you included Jane, were crammed into the room and guards were posted at the corners of the room and just outside every exit of the room. That was, besides a small corner that lay untouched. It two plush arm chairs, and a window view of the glorious gardens. Since no one dared to go near the corner there really wasn't much room to move around in. Emily's best guess was that where the chairs were set up was where Alexander was taking the girls to go do their interviews with.

Emily stood and listened as Tegan talked about her home life and she listened to others form bonds and relationships. Emily wasn't shy, she was just quiet. She liked to hear about others rather than talk.

There was a disturbance in conversation and many of the girls gasped. The girls parted to leave an isle open and a man stepped through the door. When he went to the two arm chairs and pulled out a list of names; Emily realized just who he was.

The man had a killer smile and slight dimples I'm his cheeks. His shining russet brown hair complimented his sparkling eyes. He seemed happy and at ease, Emily hoped that she would feel the same way when she went up for the interview.

"Alright ladies, I know that most of you are hungry and that you probably want to go to breakfast, but first I'm going to interview you. I'll call you up one at a time and we'll talk. Don't be nervous, I'm sure you'll all be wonderful." Alex flashed a grin at the end and some of the girls squealed.

Emily resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She couldn't disagree that Alex was charming, but swooning over him probably wasn't the best way to win his heart.

Emily stood waiting, thinking that Alex would start in alphabetical order and that the girl from Allens would be called up first for the interview; she was wrong.

"Emily Summers," Alex called as he locked his golden eyes on her gray ones. Emily felt the blood drain from her face, not because she was the first girl to get to talk with Alexander in the selection, but because he had looked directly at her. He didn't choose a random name, he'd chosen Emily for a reason.

Emily wiped her now sweat covered hands on her dress and she slowly walked up to the chairs. She tried not to notice everyone's eyes on her, some glared with jealousy and other looked on with admiration.

Emily reached Alex and she did a slight curtsy. "You may be seated," he announced as he gracefully glided down into one of the chairs. Emily followed suit.

"So Emily, tell me about yourself." Alex sat there staring at Emily expectantly. She started off with the facts about her. "I'm from Belcourt, I'm a baker, and that also means that I'm a four." She finished her little speech and Alexander gave a disapproving shake of his head.

"No," he stated. "I looked at your form, I already knew that about you, intrigue me, tell me something I don't know about you." Emily forced down a blush as she registered the fact that he'd looked at her form.

"Well," Emily started. "I live with my aunt and uncle because my mother and father died in a fire." "I'm sorry," Alex mumbled with concern in his voice. He looked down at the floor. Emily decided he was most likely thinking about Adam's death and how he was robbed of his life.

"It's ok," Emily continued. "I have my brother and my friends. Actually, I never would've become a baker if my parents hadn't of died. I would've never been able to do something I love."

"So you aren't sad that they're gone?" Alex asked looking up. "No," Emily said with a sour note in her voice. "They're in heaven now. I shouldn't be sad that they're in a better place. Besides, even if I wanted to, I can't change the past and what has happened. My only choice is to look forward."

Alexander gave a small nod. "I'm afraid we're out of time." "Am I going home?" Emily asked with concern in her voice. She didn't know if mentioning death and accidentally making Alex reflect on his brother's death was something he liked, and she didn't know if she'd be going home.

Alex shook his head and gave a small dimpled smile. "Probably not for a while, Emily."

 **Alexander's pov**

Alex sat in his chair growing more bored with every second. He'd already interview about ten girls and so far only Emily had seemed worthwhile. He was almost scared that all of the girls would be as boring and dull as the nine that had been after Emily.

He looked down at a list of the remaining twenty five girls. A smiled curved into his lips as he saw a name he knew wouldn't be boring. "Eilidh Faulk," the girl from the previous day came sauntering over towards him. She held a cheerful smile and Alex guessed that she was the least insecure girl here since she'd already met Alex and knew that she wasn't going home.

"Hey," he said to her as she plopped down. She didn't curtsy because Alex had told her not to yesterday, but it made him laugh how Jane gasped out loud when she saw that protocol wasn't being followed.

"Hey yourself." Eilidh joked with him. "So how are you liking the selection so far Alexander?" Alex chuckled and shook his head. "Well let's just say that it's been very... interesting. The only girl besides you that I've liked is Emily Summers." Alex didn't know why he was telling Eilidh that, but he thought that she'd understand and not be judgemental. "I haven't met her yet, but I'll keep an eye out for her."

Alex rolled his eyes at Eilidh and shooed her away early because he'd gone over his interview time with Emily and he was running late. "Lydia Adrian," Alex was always confusing Lavinia and Lydia so he figured he'd meet one of them to be able to distinguish them.

Lydia's red hair was in a braided bun that ended at the nape of her neck. Her warm brown eyes sparkled and her tanned skin accompanied the short lavender dress she was wearing. It had no sleeves and showed some skin, but the diamonds and pearls sewn into the dress made it look classy and not cheap.

"Hello," Alexander said as he stood up and kissed Lydia's hand. She sat without curtsying, which didn't bother Alexander, in fact he laughed out loud because Jane was glaring over at them. Alex thought she must have been going crazy since two girls in a row didn't curtsy.

"What's so funny?" Lydia asked as she stretched her arms on to rest in the top of the chair. No, she wasn't very shy or ladylike but her manner intrigued Alexander.

"Oh, just the way Jane thinks that everyone should follow protocol, I mean it's your second day at the palace for goodness sake." Lydia lightly chuckled and then in a serious voice said, "Even if I'd lived here my whole life I wouldn't care about proper etiquette. It's a waste of time and it doesn't matter."

Alex decided to move onto another subject. "So tell me about your family Lydia," Alex thought it was a harmless question but little did he know what would happen next.

Something in Lydia's brown eyes changed and they didn't seem so warm anymore. They reflected an inner fire and she spit words at Alex. "Don't you ever talk about my family or mention them again. You don't even know me yet, so why should you get to know them and their stories?!"

Alex was speechless, especially when Lydia stood up gave a mock curtsy and stormed over to the group of girls she had come from. Alex wasn't going to eliminate her, he wanted her to change her mind, not just about him, but about the way of life he had too.

He shook his head and and exhaled. He looked down at the list again and called out the first name he saw. "Brielle Dale." Alex had memorized every girls name, caste, job, and pretty much everything else on the list, but until he saw Brielle's face, he'd forgotten what she'd looked like.

Brielle had beautiful brown skin accompanied by hair that was a shade lighter than her skin. Her eyes matched the rest of her, but in the irises it held flecks of green to her eyes. She looked very nice in a deep maroon velvet one should dress that went to the floor.

"Hello your highness," she spoke dropping into a deep almost perfect curtsy. Her eyes slowly looked upon Alexander's face and she gave a slight blush. "Hello, Brielle," he responded. They both sat down and Alex asked her to tell him about herself, he wasn't going to make the mistake of asking about family again.

"Oh," Brielle said looking a little shocked. "Well, everyone talks about themselves, you're never going to remember it all, let's just talk about you." Alex felt touched that someone cared enough to ask about him.

"Well," Alexander stated, "my name is obviously Alex and I'm obviously the crown prince who is a one and lives in a castle. You probably already know my family already too." "No," Brielle said rolling her eyes. Her curly hair bobbed up and down at the slightest move of her head. "Tell me about yourself, what's your personality like, what do you do for fun?"

"Oh well I like wood working. Making things from raw wood and turning it into furniture or a decoration is really fun and it's a good way to lose yourself." Brielle was very intrigued in all Alex said about himself. "I guess my time is up," she announced heading back to the sea of waiting girls.

"Aria Starling," Alex announced over multiple groups of whispering girls. He remembered the picture of the light skinned girl with eyes of multiple shades. Even as she approached Alex he looked to her eyes. They were very appealing being mostly green with swirls of blue and yellow in them. Aria was wearing a green dress that matched her eyes perfectly and blended with her skin tone.

"So what is it like being around kids all day?" Alex asked as she was halfway through a curtsy. She stopped dead where she was at and looked up at him. "What?" She spluttered in surprise. She rose up and just stared at Alex. He flopped down and motioned for her to do the same.

"Well, I mean, is it...you know weird when you're around kids all day and then you have to talk to adults? Like I always talk differently to Max than I do to my fellow peers."

Aria almost snorted her answer because she was laughing at her own joke. "Well that also might be because your fellow peers are staff that work for you and they would never dare say anything that wasn't polite to you, the mood is different when you're around your nephew."

Alex frowned at her. "I didn't mean to be rude, your highness, it's just that talking to children differs from talking to adults, but so does talking with staff members and communicating with your equals."

Alex had never thought of that since the only other equals are his family. He dismissed Aria shortly after that and called another girl over, but he was still thinking about Aria's words and how much they stung.

"Your highness?" A girl with a French accent asked. "Hm?" Asked muttered still not quite focused. "You called me over right?" Her green eyes showed concern as if Alex actually hadn't called her name. Alex shook his head at his thoughts and apologized to Janice Richardson.

"Yes, I did please forgive me m'lady." He took her hand and gently brushed a kiss on it. She blushed and her pale face gained some color. Alexander thought Janice was extremely cute in this moment and he made a mental note to make her blush more in the future.

Alex had a nice conversation with her about her dancing career and when he heard her struggling with some English words, they switched their conversation to be in French. Janice looked very impressed that Alex was so kind as to do that for her.

Soon Janice was gone and Aspen Storm replaced her. Aspen had smokey black hair that was pinned up into a high bun. Her dark eyes looked mellow and even bored as she sat down. She wore a sky blue dress that didn't match her looks or personality at all and Alex

wondered if her maids had forced her to wear it.

"Hello Aspen," he breathed out. Something about this girl calmed Alex down and made him more relaxed. "Hello," the tranquil words slithered out of her mouth and it seemed she was in no rush. "How have you been enjoying the palace so far?" "It's nice," she shrugged.

Alex paused waiting for the girl to elaborate but when she didn't he spoke up again. "What's been your favorite part so far?" "The gardens," she answered as her eyes lit up. It was the first sign of emotion she'd showed and Alex tried to piggyback off it.

"Oh, have you been on any of the trails? We mostly use them for horseback riding, but they're definitely a good walking trail when trying to clear your mind." Aspen nodded in approval. "I might just have to try it out sometime."

"Lavinia Greenway," Alex commanded as a bubbly girl with short brown hair ran up. Her hair was just past her shoulders and it curled into ringlets. She wore a modest navy blue dress with sleeves to her elbows. It ended just below her knees and complimented her deep brown eyes.

"Hey," Lavinia called as she curtsied. Alex slightly chuckled at her openness and said a greeting back. "So how's your selection been going so far?" Lavinia asked as her eyes lit up. Again, Alex almost laughed at her boldness. He knew it was very improper for Lavinia to be so straight forward, but for some reason he found it charming and he answered her question honestly.

"As good as to be expected considering that I have three or four minutes to get to know each one of you and eliminate at least ten girls after this." "Really?' Lavinia asked as the intelligent part of her ran scenarios through her head to see if she'd be eliminated. "Yes." Alex huffed. "I'm terrified that I'll eliminate the wrong girl and that I'll regret it later."

"Hmm," Lavinia pondered aloud. "I think you should just go with your gut. It's never led me wrong before." Lavinia smiled and gracefully got up and went back to a part of the room where she stood by herself looking closed off.

Alex looked at the list in front of him dumb founded. He didn't know who to call up next so he stood up and announced, "Who would like to come up next?" It was foolish, he realized, when many hands shot up in the air. Alex was about to pick one when a girl with deep forest eyes approached, curtsied, and sat down across from him without a word.

"Lady, Tegan," Alex called as he sat down staring at her. Her dress was a velvety maroon that slowly faded to a black near the bottom. It had a sweetheart neckline and was very tight on her.

"So you _do_ know my name," she flatly stated. "I thought you wouldn't even have the decency to learn all of our names." Alex raised an eyebrow at her and opened his mouth to speak. Before a word came out, Tegan raised her hand in protest and continued on. "The only way I can continue on in this selection is if I see that you care. Not only for your selected, but for your country too."

She paused to gather her thoughts before adding, "I'm a six, I've seen and lived hardships. I don't need to hear any of the lies your father has told you about the country or about the falsities that you think about the caste system. I need to know if you're willing to make a difference when you become king. You have the power over so many people and I absolutely have to know if you'll use it to make a change for the better."

When Tegan had finished her speech Alex responded. "I can promise you that I will try my best." Tegan nodded her head once in approval and Alex brushed a kiss on her knuckles. Tegan left and he absentmindedly called off the first name he saw. "Evelyn Whittaker."

A girl with hazel eyes and curly brown hair slowly made her way towards Alex. "Are you enjoying the palace so far?" Alex questioned as the girl sat down. Her eyes were constantly moving around he room as she took in everything. Alexander could tell that she was very intelligent and very curious at the same time.

"Oh, yes." Evelyn answered with a nod. "It's all so grand and beautiful. I just can't wait to go out and visit the gardens." "Yes," Alexander said in agreement. "They have spectacular views and smell lovely this time of year." Evelyn nodded and asked, "is there anywhere else I'm not allowed to go besides the third floor? Inside and outside. I'm very curious to see as much as I can, but I don't wish to intrude on any of you."

Alex nodded as he appreciated Evelyn's nice request. "You are welcome anywhere else in the palace. It isn't really recommended to go down to the kitchens or to intrude on where the staff works, but if your curiosity leads you down there, then by all means go. Outside, we would all appreciate it if you told your personal guards where your destination would be. The forest can be confusing and if you're venturing out there I'd like for two guards to be with you instead of one."

Evelyn left and Alex pinched the bridge of his nose. There were so many more girls to interview and all Alex wanted to do was spend time with a select few. Evelyn and Eilidh definitely peaked his interest, but Aspen also intrigued him. Alexander also wanted to make peace with Lydia and apologize. Unfortunately, he had other business to attend to after the interviews and he couldn't be with any of the selected, just the general.

"How am I going to narrow this down to one?" Alex mumbled to himself feeling more lost than ever.

 **Hey so thanks for all the reviews I've gotten and thanks to everyone who submitted a girl. I hope you liked this chapter and remember to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I updated. This chapter is shorter than usual, but I had to leave you guys on a cliffhanger and not add anything else's until the next chapter.**

Chapter 9

 **Christina's pov**

Breakfast was heavenly but disappointing all at the same time. Christina wasn't sure if it was because she expecting the food at the palace to be perfect and to be the best food she'd ever had, or if it was because of the seating arrangement spots.

The food was great; eggs, bacon, and toast. There were many other food options but that's what Christina ate at home in Bankston and wanted to compare it. The bacon was slightly burnt, and the eggs were a little too runny for her tastes.

Christina was also nervous about the spot she was seated at for meals. Christina was seated closest to the royal family. Princess Lillian was almost an arms length away from her. Christina knew something would go wrong and it did. Christina happened to tip her orange juice over but it spilled away from her. The shocking gasp of Princess Lillian snapped Christina into the hard reality of what had happened. Lillian's dress was covered in the sticky juice and her breakfast plate was sopping wet with the liquid soaked into it. The princess politely asked a butler to clean up the plate and juice spill, assured Christina that it was okay, and went to change. Christina was just so angry that she'd already managed to screw up.

After breakfast Alexander ran up to one of the selected girls Christina didn't know. Her face blushed beat red at his words and she shyly nodded her head. Alex briskly walked away after and the girl told the remaining thirty four girls that she was asked on a date.

Christina knew that Alex would be speed dating, but it was just so sudden. Christina couldn't imagine him falling in love through the selection process no matter how long it took or how much he got to know the girls, Christina just didn't believe that love could come so easily.

Christina absentmindedly followed the girls in front of her to the women's room. Jane had assured them that they would have no lessons today because she wanted the girls to get adjusted to the palace and to each other.

Christina sat on a velvet sofa in one of the corners of the women's room and smoothed out her strapless dress. It was a dark navy blue that almost appeared black depending on how the light hit it. Christina especially liked the dress because of the way it matched her eyes.

Christina did a head count of the girls in the room, minus the prince's date, and got twenty three girls. Christina then realized that the girls who were missing had been hysterically crying on the walk to the women's room. The first elimination had happened and Christina had barely even noticed.

As Christina sat alone looking out a window to the guards and to the stables below, she thought about her interview. Something about her had made Alex keep her, but she wasn't quite sure what it was, she hadn't thought she'd stood out like she'd seen some of the other girls.

Christina remembered bowing in the skin tight dress, how her brown curls had tumbled into her vision as she dipped her head down in respect. She'd only met Alex's eyes for a brief second before he had mentioned her greatest fear.

"Have we met before?" He had asked as he stroked the small stubble on his chin. Christina continued to gaze into his bright golden eyes. They were just like she'd remembered them; they'd given her chills back then and they did now also.

"Yes," Christina answered as she shifted her eyes down. She didn't know why Alex had remembered meeting her, but it made her feel proud in a way and she wanted to hide the small smirk that was playing on her lips from Alex.

"Where, when?" He interrogated as he shifted positioned so that he was on the edge of his chair. It looked as if the suspense was killing him, he was trying so hard to remember.

"Bankston, my home province. I'm a politician in training, and I was working with the mayor's staff. You were attending business in Hudson but stopped by to see the progress of our new learning facility for the lower castes."

"Ah," Alex exhaled as relief crossed his face. He had reached that happy feeling when you finally get the answer to a riddle. "Now I remember. You were the girl who had the guts to ask me for an autograph." Alex rolled his brilliant eyes in a happy way as if he was thinking of an old joke he hadn't thought of in a while.

"Yeah," Christina said flushing red with her words. "It was for my younger sister, she's a big fan." Christina and Alex had ended the conversation shortly after that. Christina had no idea why he had kept her around, but she was kind of happy about it.

"Hey," a soft voice said, snapping Christina back into reality. A girl with caramel skin and dark green eyes said. "Hello," Christina said with shock in her voice. Why would anyone be talking to her?

"I'm Calypso," the girl smiled. She didn't even wait for Christina to respond before she continued talking. "So I guess the first elimination has already happened. Now I feel completely lost. All of the girls I had considered to be friends here just went home."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Christina whispered still not sure why Calypso was talking to her. "Ah, it's ok," Calypso continued as she shrugged off the sadness. "That's why I came over to you. You looked a little lonely and lost and that's exactly how I feel."

Christina raised an eyebrow at Calypso as if to ask if she was serious. "I like being alone," Christina defended herself. "I mean, it's good to make your own self a friend. The only person who will be with you for the entirety of your life is yourself."

"Isn't that the truth," Calypso said as her eyes glazed over and a sour expression replaced her smile. Christina knew that she was probably remembering a death of someone close or the betrayal of someone close.

"I guess I'll leave you to your thoughts then," Calypso answered when she was out of her trance. Calypso looked a little deflated, maybe about Christina or maybe about the flashback.

"No," Christina shook her head. "You can only go so long through life without friends or someone to talk to and I think I've reached my limit." Calypso smiled and sat back down next to Christina, ready for a morning of chat.

 **Stella's pov**

"Where are we going?" Stella squealed as Alex dragged her down a maze of corridors. "You'll see!" Alex yelled as he dragged Stella down more hallways and more staircases. Finally, Alexander slowed down and stopped in front of an old looking wooden door. The wood looked semi-rotted and the door handle was unpolished and almost black with dirt.

"Are you ready?" Alex asked excitedly. "Well," Stella said putting her hands on her hips. "Maybe I'd be if I knew just exactly what we're doing and why we're doing it." Alex rolled his eyes and looked into Stella's silver ones. They had no trace of imperfection in them, they were sleek small moons.

Alex opened the door to reveal a guard room. Two bunk beds sat in the dingy corner stacked on one another. A dim light came from a lamp on a desk. The only other furniture was a chair behind the desk where an uniformed man sat with his back turned to the two intruders.

"Who is that?" Stella asked as Alex led her deeper into the room. "Okay," he huffed as he dropped his yellow eyes. "So this _is_ kind of a date, but it's more of a reunion. This is for you and someone who is special to you, someone you mentioned in the interviews."

Stella thought back to her interview with Alex. He had asked her about her family at home. She'd told him about her sick mother who Stella knew was dying. Her mother was laid off due to inability to work and Stella's brother had been drafted into the army and hadn't spoken to Stella or her mother ever since.

"No," Stella said as she covered her mouth and shook her head. "But, how?" She asked Alex as tears brimmed in her eyes. "So you're not even gonna say hello?" A gruff voice asked.

Stella turned her attention to her to the man who had stood up from the desk and was slowly making his way towards her. His arms were outstretched and Stella ran into his embrace.

"Kyan, you idiot! Why didn't you ever call?" Even though Stella was mad, relieve flooded through her voice. Her brother was safe, Kyan had been chosen to be a guard at the palace the whole time.

Alex slowly backed out of the room and silently shut the door behind him, he wanted to give Stella some privacy. "Six years!" Stella shouted as she broke off the hug and wiped the crystal tears from her face.

"I know," Kyan said as he kissed Stella's hair and stroked it. He guided her over towards the bottom bunk and they sat down. Kyan's silver eyes were mirroring images of Stella's own. He had the same warm smile as her, the only real difference was his brown wood colored hair.

"Why?" Stella questioned looking down at her hands in her lap. "Why didn't you call, write, find some way to tell us that you were okay, that you were living better than we were?"

"I'm sorry," Kyan said, his voice hoarse. "I thought about that many times, I really did." Kyan paused and got out a picture of a pretty women with strawberry blond hair and hazel eyes. "That's Sierra," Stella said with confusion. "Wait," Kyan puzzled, "how do _you_ know her?" "She's my maid." Stella shot back. "Well she's also my fiancé." Kyan stated.

Stella stared at him in shock, appalled at how her brother how moved on from life with her. "Look," Kyan grabbed the bridge of his nose. "I wanted to help, to send money back home to help you and mom, life as a six is hard. The thing stopping me from that was Sierra. Her brother made a mistake and now he's stuck with a child out of wedlock. The wife escaped punishment by buying her way out. Sierra's brother didn't have that kind of money and now he's stuck as an eight. I'm sorry Stella, I really am, but I need to help Sierra first."

"Why didn't you call?! You could've just explained instead of having me wonder for years if my older brother was dead!" More tears pooled down Stella's face and she gave up trying to hold more back. "I thought I actually meant something to you," escaped in between her deep choked breaths, "I guess I was wrong."

"Stella, look," Kyan said trying to make it seem better. "I can't change the past now, what's done is done. What I _can_ do, is change the future. And I really can't see a future where my little sister isn't by my side."

Stella and Kyan hugged one more time before Stella remembered that Alex was waiting for her outside. "I'll come visit as often as I can." Stella whispered. "You better, we have to make up for six years." Kyan laughed before opening the door for Stella to leave. "Take care little sis."

Stella stepped out into the hallway where Alexander was talking to a group of guards a few doors down. Stella was glad that Alex wasn't right outside the door because she was certain that the rooms weren't very sound proof.

Alex noticed Stella had come into the hallway and he briefly ended his conversation. "So how did it go?" He asked as he opened his arm for Stella to loop hers through. "It was a start," Stella stated. "Thank you by the way. How did you even manage to find where Kyan was?"

"It was easy," Alex waved off, "I gave his name to the general and he handed me Kyan's file. As soon as I found out that he was a guard here in the palace, I just had to tell you. I was really hopping that things would work out between the two of you."

"Thanks, it means a lot to me that you actually care, that you actually are willing to take the time to make a difference, even if it is just for one person. For what it's worth, I think you'll make a great king."

Alexander was speechless. Nobody had ever had faith in him. Everyone just thought of him as Adam's shadow, never someone who could manage a kingdom by himself.

Alex didn't talk, he didn't want to ruin the moment. Instead, he walked up the stairs and into the section of the garden that had only roses in it. It was a beautiful day and a beautiful girl was with him. He did something that he hadn't done since Adam's death; relax.

 **Lillian's pov**

Lily sat in her office at her mahogany desk staring at the wall. A large oil painting showed Lily and Adam at their wedding, arm in arm. It was one of the happiest moments she'd had, along with Max's brith, the pregnancy of her unborn child, and the day the selection came to a close.

Lillian sighed and played with the small wedding ring on her finger. It had one small diamond in the center with two smaller diamonds touching it. The ring itself was pure gold, Adam had wanted a fancier and bigger ring but lily had declined one.

Lillian finally stopped twirling the ring and slipped it off her finger. As much as she enjoyed wearing it, she wasn't married anymore. Others told her that it was still acceptable to wear the ring but to Lily, "until death due you part," meant that she and Adam weren't together anymore.

Lily sighed as she opened the top desk drawer to reveal a small oak box. She placed the ring inside the box next to all of the small and sentimental gifts and notes Adam always gave to her. She then closed the box and allowed one small insignificant tear to roll down her cheek.

A small knock came and a figure opened the door. Lillian quickly sat up straight and wiped the tear onto her sleeve. "Oh, come now dear," the queen said annoyed. She strode over to where Lily was sitting and she pulled a tissue from Lily's desk to give to her. "We all miss him," she said making Lily look into her olive green eyes. "We're royalty. We can't make a scene, we never can, not even in our own private quarters or in the deepest parts of our minds. We have to move on, to look at the future." Genevieve pointed down at Lillian's pregnant belly and gave a cold smile that was meant to be comforting.

"Okay," Lily stated as she slowly wobbled up from her chair. "Now was there a purpose for this unexpected visit?" Lily would never admit it to anyone, not even Adam, but she really didn't like the queen. She was self-centered and only looked at others outsides and their beauty.

"Ah, yes there was a purpose. I have decided that we all need to get out of mourning. It's high time with the selected here and all." Lily was stunned. "You mean," she quivered afraid that the queen would get annoyed with her, "that we stop wearing black." "Precisely dear," the queen nodded.

Now came the part Lily was most afraid about saying. "Just because you've gotten over the death of your son, doesn't mean everyone has. I happened to love Adam very much and his loss is still on my mind daily. I know you didn't love him very much, but let the people who did mourn for him. Let them have that right."

Genevieve's eyes were sharp and seemed glacial cold. Her mouth twitched slightly before she stood up straight and looked down on Lillian. "I am the queen and you will do as I say. You may not know it, but I loved Adam very dearly and it is not my choice to put a hold on your grieving, it was the _kings_ orders."

Genevieve stopped and walked over to the window in Lillian's office. She then continued after a sigh. "With all the coverage of the palace and the girls being here, we agree that it is best to show the people that we have moved on. We'll show them that the rebels can't hurt us even if they think they can, we'll show the people that we are invincible and that we will take care of them and stop them."

Lillian didn't say another word, she simply slipped out the room and fast as she could with her pregnant state. Genevieve called out to her, probably commanded her to stop, but Lily was _sick_ of being told what to do, how to act, how to _live_. She went straight to her room and slammed her door shut.

"Ma'am," her head maid called out as she appeared from the bathroom where she was cleaning. "Get my suitcases and pack up all my stuff," Lily shouted as she lost it for the second time that day. Tears streamed down her face and she sat down in her bed, rubbing her stomach the whole time.

"Are you going somewhere your highness?" The maid asked as she came out of the closet with two empty suitcases. "Yes," Lily responded as she wiped some of the tears from her eyes. "I'm going home."

 **So I really hope you guys liked this chapter. I know some of you guys like it when things are in Alex's pov so I promise he'll be in the next chapter. Remember to review! -Jess**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Alexis' pov**

It had been a week since the girls had all been at the palace. Alexis was starting to sulk that she'd been one of the girls Alex hadn't eliminated but hadn't gone on a date with yet either.

His first date had been with some nobody name Stella. She wouldn't share any details or information of their date. It seemed to Alexis that Alex had planned one date every single day. Isabella Petran, a seven of all things, had gotten the second date. She said that she and Alex went down to the movie theater and watched a movie of her choice.

Next was a girl who looked almost as dull as she was. Aspen and Alexander had gone outside and walked through a path out back. Alexis had guessed it was because of how sickly pale Aspen was, it was really freaking Alexis out. Then were Brielle and Sabine. Brielle was taken star gazing at night by the observatory and Sabine played croquet with Alex. Sabine had told him that she was a professional golfer and he guessed it was closest thing to it at the palace.

Yesterday Alexander had sent a maid into the womens room and she walked right past Alexis to Kaden Hewitt. Alexis had wistfully looked out the window at the two mastering archery with envy for the duration of their date. But Alexis had to admit, Kaden had aim.

Alexis was determined to get the next date, even if she had to be the one to arrange it. After all, she was a one also, even though Alex was a prince he didn't have a higher status than her.

Alexis chose a flowery day dress that went to her mid thighs and had spaghetti straps. It was the perfect dress to ride side saddle in. Now all Alexis had to do was "accidentally" bump into Alexander and casually mention the date she had planned in her head.

Before breakfast, Alexis waited near the landing below the third floor, exactly where she knew that Alex would be coming down from. Finally he emerged, at first confused to see the brunette, but eventually reached her and extended his arm for her to take.

Alexis gave a small smile to herself and started some conversation. "It's such a lovely day outside your highness, wouldn't you agree?" "Yes it is rather cheerful outside Alexis." He added. "I think it would be even prettier on the back of a horse riding through the forest with a cool breeze blowing. What do you think, know any trails I should take?" Alexis asked batting her eyelashes at the prince.

Alex nodded his head in agreement and continued. "Yes it's one of the few trails that only Justin and I ride. It has glamorous views and it leads to a breathtaking lake and waterfall."

"Oh," Alexis stopped walking and put her finger on her lips in a questioning way. "But what if I get lost, I don't know the trail as well as you do. Maybe you should come and assist me to show the way there and back."

Alex again nodded and continued their walk. "The king and his advisors are busy in a meeting after breakfast, one I don't have to and wish not to attend. I have around two hours time to be back by. I think we'll have time to go and come back."

"Perfect," Alexis smirked in triumph. "It's a date."

 **Stella's pov**

Stella hurried down the flights of stairs as she did once before with the crown prince. Her copper curls went flying back after every step until she reached the door to her brothers room. He'd told Stella that he had the day off but wouldn't have any others off for a week after that.

She knocked twice and waited as patiently as she could while she waited for Kyan to answer the door. After a moment a blond girl with a shrill giggle opened the door. _'Sierra!'_ Stella thought with hatred. Stella had forgiven her brother for the nasty things he'd done to her family because he did it out of love for someone else. She would never be able to forgive her maid though, _she's_ the reason Kyan stayed, she's the reason Stella's family was so poor.

The blond girl looked at Stella and when recognition hit her she gasped. "My-my lady." She stuttered. "What-what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," Stella spat as she crossed her arms. "I...um...I was just..." Sierra was cut off by Kyan who was shirtless and was making his way to the door. When he saw Stella he quickly threw a shirt on and went to Sierra's side.

"Hey sis," Kyan said with a lazy smirk. Stella was infuriated. Here she was coming to warn her brother of something huge and he's goofing off with her maid.

"S-sister?!" Sierra asked whipping her head around to look at Kyan. "Yes." He said as his face showed pure pride. "Now do you two need a proper introduction or are you guys good?" Kyan said jokingly.

"Kyan!" Both girls yelled. "Now is not the time for joking." Stella said trying to calm herself. "Oh, you're so right sis. I forgot, we should do things your way now that you're in a position of power. We'll all just stand here and glare at Sierra, that would be much better."

Sierra slipped away from Kyan and out the door. "I, uh, think I'll leave you two alone for now." "You better," Stella grumbled under her breath. Sierra walked down the hallway with silence while both pairs of siblings gray eyes followed her.

"Care to come in?" Kyan asked after Sierra was out of view. Stella brushed past him and into the room without another word. She flopped down on the bottom bunk in a huff and looked away from Kyan to a calendar with the guard rotation written on it.

"Now did you need me or are you wasting the time I could be spending with Sierra?" Kyan shot at her. He was just as annoyed with Stella as she was with him, the thing is, Stella couldn't see why.

"They're coming Kyan." She said without moving a muscle to look at him. "Who?" Kyan questioned before realizing what she meant. "Oh no. Please don't tell me you've gone and done something stupid."

"I didn't," Stella replied. "I did what I had to do to survive. And trust me, you won't think it's stupid when you find out what they're gonna do."

Kyan gripped his hair and yanked on it before turning and punching the wall. "Why?!" He shouted full of anger. Stella finally turned to look at him and she saw tears brimming in his eyes. "You know there's no way of it now don't you?"

"I know," Stella whispered in a hoarse voice. Her eyes were fixed on the floor when she spoke. "I just thought that they'd helped us before and they would do it again. Kyan, they provided mom with money to help her get better. They provided me with training and gave me a new sort of family. I wouldn't be here without them."

Kyan turned around to face Stella and he slumped down in the chair by his desk. "Do you know how many people they've killed?" He asked numbly. Tears silently ran down his face and he shook. Stella couldn't decide if it was out of anger or regret. "You don't know the things they've made me do. You don't know the things they'll make _you_ do. It's horrible, the worst kind of torture."

Kyan got up and walked to sit down next to Stella. "I applied to be drafted for the war and to become a guard because it was my escape from them; besides death, it was the only way. Now tell me why on Earth you'd go and join the rebels after I decided to leave them?"

"I already told you Kyan," Stella shouted. "Mom and I had no other choice, and that's partly your fault for ditching us." "No...no...no." Kyan weeped as he put his face in his hands. "I won't let you kill like I had to. Stella, you need to leave, don't become one of them, I don't want to see you be a monster."

"It's already decided." Stella whispered ashamed of herself. "They're already on their way to attack. They won't stop until everyone is dead. They're too powerful to stop Kyan, especially since they have an undercover agent."

"Who?" Kyan asked as he sat up interested. "If you know who it is then we can turn them in and stop them from giving information to the rebels."

"No, Kyan," Stella shook her head. "Well why not?" He asked annoyed. "Because Kyan!" She yelled as she stood up. "It's me! I'm the undercover agent. The selection was rigged for my province so I'd get in. I'm not only apart of the rebel alliance, but I'm the only source they have right now. I can't quit either because if I do they'll kill me along with everyone else when they attack."

Kyan pinched the bridge of his nose and looked up at Stella. He threw his hands up in defeat as he said, "alright! I can't talk you out of this I see, but I'm not helping you either. Just tell me, when are they attacking so I can give a warning to the other guards?"

A siren blared and Stella covered her ears. Kyan jumped up to attention and glared at Stella. "Um," she said sheepishly. "Right now."

 **Alexander's pov**

Alex hadn't necessarily wanted Alexis to be his date that day. He had stuck to his schedule of going on one date with one girl every day. He figured that he had now wasted his date his date that day with Alexis, a snobby daughter of one of his father's advisors.

Alex didn't like Alexis and certainly didn't like her father either. He was one of the many advisors that Alexander didn't like and knew he would fire if anything happened to the king. As for Alexis, well she'd grown up her whole life longing for Alex and he knew it too.

Every year the family hosted a royal Christmas ball. Alex hated the balls, he had to dress up and mingle with people he didn't like or had no interest in learning to like. Alexis and her family had been one of many families to attend the dance and Alexis had always stuck to Alex like glue. She was always asking for dances and putting her arm through Alex's. One of the better reasons Alex had wanted a selection was _because_ of Alexis. He knew that all of her antics would stop when she wasn't selected. Unfortunately for Alexander, things never worked out the way he wanted them to.

"So," Alexis finally spilled off her lips. It had been almost half of the ride to the waterfall already and neither the prince nor his date had said a word.

"So?" Alex prompted hoping they could go back to silence. The only reason Alex had kept Alexis around as long as he had was because of his father. The king insisted that he kept Alexis around for as long as possible, both to appease her father and to also show respect for a fellow caste member. There aren't many ones and the king thinks they should respect each other.

"So are you going to talk to me?" Lexi prompted as she bat her eyelashes again. Alexander almost gagged. Alexis had pretty dark ocean eyes, but aside from that fact she wasn't all that pretty. It really annoyed Alexander how much disrespect Alexis gave some of the girls who were prettier than her and had a better chance at winning his heart.

"Sure," Alex moaned as he tried to hide the eye roll he gave her. "Are you enjoying your time in the palace so far?" Alexis' eyes sparkled and she gave a seductive smile as she answered, "Well of source I am Alex! I always enjoy my visits to the palace and spending time with my favorite prince."

Alex smirked to himself as he thought of a response. He knew what he was about to say would make Alexis angry, which is most likely why he said it in the first place. "I didn't know you spent so much time with Justin. I'll tell him to keep up the good work since you appreciate his company so much."

Alexis just gaped and Alexander and bugged her eyes out before converting them into a glare. "Really Alex?! I didn't mean Justin and you know that!" "You're right I'm sorry," he he said dead serious. "You spend _way_ more time with Max than you do with Justin, my apologies."

Alexis shut her mouth after that and Alexander finally relaxed on his buckskin horse, Apollo. Alex was finally starting to enjoy the day when he heard the thundering sound of distant horse clops.

He and Alexis looked at each other mirroring the same confused expression. "Go, Lexi. Hide behind those trees away from the trail I don't know what this is."

Alexis did as told and took her white Arabian horse, Ace, into the trees where his white hair was hidden in the shadows and where the two were safe.

Alex had dismissed Alexis' two guards for the duration of the date as he did with all of the girls while they were with him. Now though, he wished he had backup for whatever was coming up on the trail.

When six guards riding matching black horses barreled around the corner Alex was surprised and waited to hear what was so important to interrupt his date. He knew that if it wasn't a good excuse the king would be mad, he wanted Alex to fall in love as fast as possible and the guards were interfering with the process.

"Your highness," one of them called not saluting or bowing to Alexander. If the guards didn't have time for formalities then Alex knew it had to be only one thing.

"Rebels," Alex growled as his grip on the reins turned to steel. "Yes," the guard nodded. "We came as soon as we could. The rebels have been coming in from the forest and we were all terrified that they'd find you before we did."

"Well it certainly isn't safe to go back to the palace now is it?" "No," the guard shook his head. "But it isn't any safer out here your highness."

"Have all the selected except for Alexis Grant been accounted for in the safe room?" "Yes sir," the guard answered. "Then we go to the next best place." Alex confirmed. The guard nodded to the other guards and two went ahead of Alexander and two behind.

"It's safe to come out Alexis," Alex called to no place in particular. Ace ftrottdd over to Alex and the two remaining guards went to the sides of Alex and Alexis.

"Where are we going?" Alexis asked having heard Alex's previous conversation. "We're going to a hunting cabin my grandfather built to hunt game here in the forest. It has a safe room for just in case rebels attacked while he was out here. It's hidden in the woods so well though, I don't think they even needed to bother with the safe room.

"So were staying there for _how_ long?!" Alexis asked concerned. "As long as necessary." Alexander responded as he saw Lexi smirk at him and raise an eyebrow. Alex had wished any other one of his girls were with him right now.

"Oh by the way," Alex added, "no one has been to the cabin since my grandpa died and I'm not really sure what kind of vermin and bugs now occupy it."

Alexis grimaced at the thought. "Well then I hope we don't have to stay very long." "Me too," Alexander said, only his reason for wanting to leave was very different from Alexis Grant's.

 **I know it's been awhile since I've updated and I'm sorry. If you go to my profile it has the girls who will be main characters. It doesn't mean that they will be in the elite and it doesn't mean that the girls who aren't mains won't be in the elite, it just means that the mains will have povs throughout the chapters. Remember to review!**

 **-Jess**


End file.
